Petits thèmes
by lunny
Summary: Le DomékixWatanuki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles Thème : alphabet
1. Jeux de société

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mokona est à Yûko, Maru à Momo et Watanuki à Doméki… Ilreste Himawari mais je sais pas quoi en faire…

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Un petit défi rien que pour moi et par moi. En fait très simple faire au moins cinq drabbles ou plus par thème choisis ou proposés (n'hésitez pas) tout en restant original. Oui je consens à dire que je suis timbrée, mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime (comment ça, personne ne t'aime ?)

**Premier thème :** jeux de société

Bonne lecture !

**Le rubis'cube** (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit… et c'est un jeu de société ?) 

Watanuki n'avait jamais était patient. Donc, il n'aurait pas du jouer à ce casse tête. C'est vrai que pour lui, cela devait être énervant d'essayer de former ne serait ce qu'une face de la même couleur sans résultat. Il râla et balança le jeu au loin. Doméki le ramassa. Il fit courir ses longs doigts sur les nombreuses faces. Tournant les faces à une vitesse incroyable. Il relança avec un sourire moqueur le jeu à Watanuki qui le rattrapa. Il regarda le casse tête que l'archer avait réussit.

Il grogna mais pensa cependant qu'il aurait bien aimé être un rubis'cube.

**Monopoly **(je connais pas très bien les règles…)

Doméki regarda Watanuki se morfondre tandis qu'Himawari lui prenait son argent. Le pauvre jeune homme semblait être en faillite d'ailleurs il venait de perdre. Doméki regarda Himawari du coin de l'œil. Malgré son air gentillet, elle était une joueuse diabolique. Elle venait de mettre sur la paille Watanuki en quelques secondes. Il restait seul contre la diabolique tacticienne. Il respira un grand coup et compta les billets qui lui restaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Watanuki semblant s'être finalement ligué avec Himawari pour le battre.

Il se demanda s'il aurait pu acheter Watanuki avec la somme qui lui restait…

**Puzzle** (le seul jeu où je suis sûr de pas me gourer complet)

Doméki n'avait jamais spécialement aimé les puzzles, mais il n'avait rien à faire donc il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Il prit une pièce et l'assembla à une autre. C'était assez compliqué enfin de compte. Il devait d'abord commencer par les bords pour délimiter la taille de la surface à remplir. Ensuite, il devait doucement s'approcher du centre en assemblant différentes pièces. Mais il fallait faire attention de là où les placer, le puzzle était très fragile et il pouvait se briser facilement à cause d'une mauvaise pièce.

Ça lui rappelait un peu sa méthode de chasse pour attraper le Watanuki.

**Echec** (que j'aime ce jeu, vu que j'y joue que pour perdre…) 

Watanuki ressemblait un peu au fou. Doméki le pensait. Il se comportait bizarrement et le fou était bien le seul à ne jamais marcher droit se déplaçant en diagonale. Watanuki l'amusait, le fou était là pour amuser le roi, non vraiment Watanuki ressemblait bien à ce fou qui était coincé face à une tour. Watanuki avait besoin de son aide quoi qu'il dise, ce fou avait besoin qu'il déplace, c'était la même chose. Il éloigna donc son fou de la tour.

- Echec et Mat ! s'écria Watanuki déplaçant sa tour.

Doméki n'en avait que faire, son fou était sauf.

**Bataille navale** (J'y ai joué une fois, inutile de préciser que je me suis fait lamentablement laminé…) 

Watanuki regarda son tableau de bord, Doméki avait détruit la plupart de ses bateaux. Et il commençait à viser de plus en plus prêt de sa seule embarcation encore intacte. Il allait perdre. Et Watanuki n'aimait pas perdre contre Doméki. Pas que ce dernier s'en vante. Non, c'était juste que Watanuki n'aime pas perdre contre lui, c'est tout. Il fixa Doméki. Doméki visera en A5 au prochain coup, il faut qu'il pense à autre chose en jouant ! Doméki déglutit et articula :

- A…2?

Watanuki sourit victorieusement tout en faisant disparaître la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans ses yeux.

**Solitaire** (l'avantage quand vous perdrez, c'est que vous avez pas de gagnant en face de vous…) 

Doméki regarda les cartes étalées devant lui avec concentration. Il attendait que Watanuki lui apporte son bento. Donc il jouait en attendant. Il prit une carte de la dame de cœur et le posa sur un roi de pique, il retourna la carte se trouvant derrière. Un valet de pique, il avait de la chance. Il allait tirer une carte quand quelqu'un posa une boîte de bento sur ses cartes les dispersant. Il releva les yeux tranquillement pour croiser ceux lançant des éclairs de Watanuki. Il semblait être fâché.

Doméki ne râla pas, il préférait nettement jouer avec le cuisiner.

**Quem's** (Faut vraiment que je trouve comment ça s'écrit… pour les règles, des joueurs en groupe de deux ont chacun quatre cartes. On met quatre cartes retournées des cartes restantes au milieu des joueurs. Tout le monde prend les cartes qu'il veut le plus vite possible et l'interchange avec les cartes en main. Le premier qui a une famille (ex : tous les cinq, tous les quatre ect…) doit faire un signe à son coéquipier (le signe est choisi à l'avance) et celui-ci doit dire Quem's pour ainsi gagner un point, mais si quelqu'un d'une autre équipe voit le signe avant, il peut dire Contre-Quem's et l'équipe contré perd alors un point. Et après on doit tout recommencé. L'équipe qui a le plus de point gagne. C'est les règles basiques du jeu, enfin on me les a expliqués comme ça… J'explique mal je sais… Mais fallait bien comprendre le jeu pour comprendre le drabble, non ?)

Watanuki essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son sourire. Après s'être fait mener d'une dizaine de points, il pourrait peut-être gagner un point. Il fallait juste qu'il capte le regard de Himawari pour qu'elle voie le signe. Celui de hocher la tête. Himawari le regarda, il allait faire le geste quand il entendit une voix dire :

- Contre-Quem's…

Watanuki montra ses cartes en râlant et pensant qu'il n'avait même pas fait le signe. Doméki eut un sourire moqueur. Himawari eut un sourire désolé. Yûko pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de jouer avec Doméki.

Celui-ci connaissait par cœur Watanuki.

**Scrabble** (je n'y connaît pas grand chose, mais bon, pas grave !) 

Doméki regarda ses lettres, il avait une grande possibilité de mots. Mais il voulait absolument en mettre un, même si ce dernier ne valait rien. Il plaça les lettres tranquillement sous les yeux de Yûko et Himawari et ceux désintéressé de Watanuki. Il pensait encore au mot qu'Himawari avait posé, aimer ? Peut-être que c'était une déclaration ? Ou peut-être qu'un mot. Il lut le mot qu'avait placé Doméki et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs tandis que Doméki lui souriait en se fichant de lui.

Himawari se demanda pourquoi Doméki avait-il absolument voulu utiliser le i d'aimer pour écrire idiot…

**Les petits chevaux **(je sais qu'il va vous en rappeler un, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

Himawari tendit le dé à Doméki. Celui s'en empara l'air ennuyé. Il lui suffisait qu'il fasse au moins 2 pour gagner. Il était sûr de gagner, c'était juste une question de concentration. Il secoua le dé dans sa main fermée. Il le lâcha brusquement en émettant un hé ? Le dé fit un 1 et Himawari regarda l'archer inquiète. Watanuki se contenta de lui sourire. Doméki lui lança un regard noir tandis que le médium continuait de lui sourire innocemment.

Mais Doméki se demanda pourtant s'il avait vraiment envie de dégager le pied de Watanuki de là où il était…

**Fin du thème : les jeux de sociétés.**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Là on peut pas dire que j'ai fait le minimum ! C'est amusant en fin de compte ! Mais bon, Doméki gagne presque tout le temps, c'est bizarre…

Watanuki (tirant la langue) :

- M'en fiche ! Puis on sait tous qu'heureux aux jeux, malheureux en amour !

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Si le mec qui avait dit ça, savait à quel point c'était vrai…

L'auteur (essayant de réfléchir) :

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, tu sors bien avec Watanuki, non ?

Watanuki (oui, essayer parce que réussir c'est pas gagné) :

- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour accepter… Puis au départ ça devait rester confidentiel… Puis c'est vrai qu'en fait t'es pas malheureux en amour ! Tu es avec moi !

Doméki (à force de volonté, peut-être que l'auteur réussira à assembler ses deux neurones…) :

- Justement…

Watanuki (atomisés par l'abus de yaoi…)

- Quuuooooiiii !

Doméki (non, Watanuki n'est pas un canard…) :

- En plus d'être un imbécile, t'es sourd…

L'auteur (puis si c'était un canard, c'est Doméki qui le mangerait…)

- C'est pas très gentil…

Watanuki (ou peut-être qui l'embrasserait comme les crapauds pour faire apparaître une jolie princesse…) :

- Ouuinnn ! Doméki m'aime plus !

L'auteur ( Pas de chance, il est tombé sur Watanuki…)

- Argh, tu peux pas lui faire ça ! Doméki va le consoler tout de suite !

Doméki (haussant les épaules) :

- T'as qu'à y aller toi…

L'auteur (air machiavélique) :

- Mais bien sûr ! Comme ça je pourrai en profiter… A moi le Watanuki !

Doméki (partant en courant) :

- Hé pas touche, il est à moi !

L'auteur (regardant Doméki partir avec Watanuki) :

- Je l'ai bien eu… Bon sinon, reviews et si vous avez des thèmes à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas !


	2. Acheter

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mokona est à Yûko, Maru à Momo et Watanuki à Doméki… Il reste Himawari mais je sais pas quoi en faire…

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Bon TatooLight m'a demandé plusieurs choses, mais j'ai décidé d'agrandir ses idées pour beaucoup plus de drabbles. En espérant qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas… Pardon ! Elle m'a demandé comme thème : Acheter des sous-vêtement, j'ai agrandis à Acheter, mais sa demande est en sous thèmes. (Quelle horreur, je m'explique hyper mal !)

**Deuxième thème :** Acheter

Bonne lecture !

**Des sous-vêtements** (et là bas ! Arrêtez de vous imaginer des choses pas nettes !) 

Watanuki soupira, il se retrouvait dans une boutique de sous-vêtements tout ça à cause de Yûko. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait commandé son cadeau ici et qu'elle avait la flemme d'aller le chercher. Il craignait ce que Yûko aurait pu lui acheter. Et pour couronner le tout, il était accompagné de Doméki. Ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à se foutre de lui. Il regarda dubitatif la vendeuse lui tendre un caleçon sur lequel était écris : je suis gai. Doméki se rappela la boîte à couture que lui avait donnée Yûko.

Il trouverait un moyen de changer le I en Y.

**Des vêtements **(thème se rapprochant, mais légèrement différent)

Himawari regarda Watanuki sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Il avait les joues rouges tandis que la jeune fille lui souriait.

- Il te va bien !

Le garçon eut un grand sourire. Doméki regarda le jean qu'avait enfilé le garçon. Himawari avait bien raison, il lui allait à merveille. Ses jambes fines étaient bien dessinées dans le tissu serré. Soudain, Himawari se tourna brusquement vers Doméki et l'interrogea :

- J'ai raison, non ?

Doméki se contenta de hocher la tête. Le médium ne fit aucune réflexion et retourna dans la cabine.

Mais Himawari aurait juré voir son sourire s'agrandir.

**Des talismans** (ça se vend ça ?)

Watanuki ruminait. Doméki devant lui s'arrêta et l'attendit. Le médium accéléra le pas et le dépassa en râlant. Yûko l'avait obligé à l'accompagner. Pour le remercier de te sauver la vie à tout bout de champ, avait-elle dit. Alors, il se retrouvait dans un magasin de la taille d'un immeuble à rechercher des talismans avec Doméki. Watanuki regarda avec une sueur froide un esprit passer, suivi d'un troupeau entier. Le troupeau s'arrêta et le fixa. Watanuki attrapa brusquement la main de Doméki à côté de lui. Les esprits disparurent.

Doméki se promit d'acheter une bouteille de saké pour remercier Yûko.

**Du poisson** (comment ça, il est pas frais mon poisson ! Les dommages cérébraux subit en regardant Astérix et Obélix…)

Watanuki regarda les poissons exposés. Il hésitait. Il ruminait son choix tandis que Doméki derrière lui s'impatientait. Il tenait le sac des courses. Il avait accepté d'aider le cuisinier contre un bentô. Pas qu'il les ait contre quelque chose habituellement, mais il s'était dit que Watanuki était capable de lui couper les vivres. Il poussa un soupir. Watanuki se décida pour le thon rouge. La poissonnière lui tendit presque immédiatement sa commande. Devant son air surpris, elle lui chuchota :

- Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre votre petit ami.

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Watanuki malgré lui.

**Fleurs** (j'aime pas l'odeur des fleurs… je suis bizarre ? Pour le langage des fleurs, je suis pas sûr)

Watanuki regarda les fleurs dans le magasin. Il se sentait gêné. Il n'était pas habitué à se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais, il le fallait bien. S'il se présentait sans rien, ça la ferait mal. Puis comme ça il pourrait cacher ses joues rougissantes derrière le bouquet. Le fleuriste observa le médium qui regardait les roses rouges. Il lui dit par-dessus son comptoir :

- En langage des fleurs, ça veut dire amour.

Watanuki les acheta. Il sortit de la boutique essayant de dissimuler le bouquet du regard amusé des passants.

Faîtes que Doméki connaisse le langage des fleurs…

**Meubles** (Ne jamais m'emmener pour acheter ça, je me contente de hocher la tête…)

Watanuki secoua la tête. Il observa ses amis. Il soupira, ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Il s'était fait cambrioler depuis peu. Il avait trouvé son appartement quasi-vide en rentrant un soir. Heureusement, il était assuré contre ce genre de risques. Il pouvait acheter de nouveaux meubles. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée d'amener ses amis pour l'aider, enfin il avait surtout invité Himawari et Doméki, Yûko s'était quelque peu incrustée. Résultat… Un beau bordel. Watanuki jeta un coup d'œil discret à Doméki. Il se demandait vraiment s'il devait.

Oserait-il acheter un lit deux places ?

**Affaires scolaires** (pfff, bientôt la rentrée, je sais que Watanuki est au lycée (enfin je crois…) mais j'ai préféré lui donner une liste de collège)

Watanuki barra un mot sur sa liste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son caddie. Alors, deux classeurs, deux cahiers grand format grand carreaux, deux autres à petits carreaux, deux gommes, deux stylos bleu, deux stylos rouges…

Watanuki jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose de très important… Doméki arriva et balança deux boîtes contenant des tubes de gouache dans le caddie. Le médium raya un autre mot sur sa liste. Il se dirigea vers un rayon. Derrière lui, Doméki poussait le caddie. Watanuki était tout sourire.

Il avait finalement un Doméki pour commencer l'année.

**Maquillage** (ne vous inquiétez pas ! c'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air !)

- A ton avis, quand Yûko disait rouge à lèvres, c'était un rouge à lèvres, rouge ou violet ou peut-être rose ?

Oui, Watanuki était dépassé par les événements. Non, Doméki ne pouvait pas l'éclairer sur le sujet. Mais il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'il essaye de calmer Watanuki qui était désespéré. Doméki soupira et prit un tube au hasard dans tous ceux présenté. Watanuki pencha la tête et regarda le tube. Watanuki soulagé sauta dans les bras de Doméki, il hurla :

- Celui-ci est parfait !

Doméki pensa qu'il aimerait que toutes ses missions se finissent ainsi.

**Livres** (Ah le bonheur de lire !)

Doméki feuilleta les pages du livre. Il le tourna finalement pour lire le résumé. Une vague histoire d'un prince déshérité qui part à l'aventure. Un peu de fantastique et un héros intéressant. On ne savait pourquoi il avait été déshérité. Le garçon semblait courageux. Doméki regarda l'illustration de début. Un jeune homme seul assis sur une pierre de dos regardant un coucher de soleil. Il se dirigea vers la caisse pour acheter ce livre. Il sortit du magasin son bien en main. Le garçon n'ouvrit pas son livre.

Qu'importe le héros du livre, penser à Watanuki était bien plus intéressant.

**Musique** (euh, au point où j'en suis…)

Watanuki se dirigea vers le rayon des CD. Doméki le suivit. Le médium choisit une borne pour écouter la musique et mit le casque sur les oreilles. Doméki l'imita. Bientôt la musique raisonna dans ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux doucement essayant de saisir les paroles murmurées. Puis il s'en désintéressa, la chanson ne lui plaisait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Watanuki. Il ne put détourner les yeux tellement la vision était emprisonnante. Le garçon bougeait légèrement, presque inconsciemment et c'était terriblement envoûtant. Doméki pensa qu'il achèterait le disque qu'il écoutait.

Juste pour se souvenir de ce moment.

**Gâteau** (ou divagation étrange d'un auteur en écoutant la radio…) 

- Au chocolat ? Ou peut-être à la chantilly ? Ou sinon…

Watanuki soupira, il regarda les gâteaux exposés. Yûko assise sur le bord d'une table sur laquelle reposaient des boîtes contenant des pains au chocolat bailla. Mokona demanda :

- Pourquoi Watanuki veux acheter un gâteau ?

- Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Doméki, répondit la femme en riant.

- Pourquoi Watanuki ne cuisine pas un gâteau ? interrogea la boule de poils étonné.

- Il a dit qu'il refusait de cuisiner pour Doméki… expliqua Yûko.

Mais Yûko le savait très bien.

Watanuki avait juste peur de rater son gâteau.

**Ampoule** (et la lumière fut !)

Doméki jeta un regard au rayon. Doméki eut un sourire fatigué tandis qu'il regardait les différentes ampoules. Celle de son grenier venait de rendre l'âme et il en avait absolument besoin. Heureusement que le supermarché du coin fonctionnait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il lui fallait une ampoule puissante pour éclairer les recoins de son antre à poussière. Il prit un paquet au hasard. Il regarda les différentes informations sur le paquet. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il soupira. Si ça pouvait aussi simple que sa propre vie ça serait bien plus facile.

Il lui suffisait d'un peu de Watanuki pour l'éclairer.

**Places de cinéma** (Ah le cinéma, le lieu où j'aime pas trop aller… Y a jamais personne !)

Doméki jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à la vendeuse. Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place. Rien de grave, sauf qu'ils étaient deux ! Doméki soupira puis jouant de sa voix grave et profonde, il demanda à la vendeuse si elle était sûre. La vendeuse rougit puis lui tendit deux billets en lui expliquant que des gens réservaient leurs places, mais qu'ils ne venaient pas. Doméki prit les deux billets en soupirant de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers le distributeur. Doméki tendit le billet à Watanuki.

Vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui ?

**Fin du thème : Acheter**

L'auteur (soupirant de soulagement) :

- J'ai fini ! Enfin !

Watanuki (hurlant) ;

- Et t'es fier ? Mais c'est nul ! Minable ! Comment tu peux écrire ça ! C'est horrible !

Doméki (sourire pervers) :

- Moi je trouve ça très bien !

Watanuki (secouant Doméki) :

- Mais t'es frappé ! Moi, je veux être avec Himawari !

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

- On n'a pas que ce que l'ont veut dans la vie !

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Ah ouais ! Un exemple ?

Doméki (baillant) :

- Moi je voulais être avec Angelina Jolie et je me retrouve avec toi…

L'auteur (hochant la tête) :

- ça fait une grosse différence…

Watanuki (secouant l'auteur) :

- Hé ! je suis aussi bien qu'Angelina Jolie ! Et même mieux !

Doméki (vite il faut appeler sos auteur maltraité !)

- Bof…

L'auteur (allô ici sos auteur nous ne couvrons pas les interventions de sauvetages contre les Watanuki) :

- Très bof…

Watanuki (Mais on peut fournir un cercueil gratuit avec une pizza !) :

- Si c'est comme ça, je divorce !

L'auteur (datant de trois jours, mais une pizza !) :

- Vous êtes pas mariés…

Doméki (et le cercueil et en papier mâché…) :

- Encore heureux…

Watanuki (on a pas les moyens, désolé…) :

- Alors je me marie avec lui et après je divorce !

L'auteur (enfin si on a les moyennes du trimestre dernier mais ça a aucun rapport…)

- Tu devras passer la nuit de noces…

Watanuki (et vous êtes priés de racrocher parce qu'on va bienbtôt coupé la ligne téléphonique…)

- C'est quoi ça ?

L'auteur (sos auteur vous souhaitez une bonne journée !) :

- Heu… Reviews ?


	3. moyen de transport

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mokona est à Yûko, Maru à Momo et Watanuki à Doméki… Il reste Himawari mais je sais pas quoi en faire…

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Cette fois, une demande de Satji. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'adore faire ça. C'est marrant je trouve. Puis c'est un bon moyen d'embêter Watanuki adoré (Doméki : Encore une remarque de ce genre et une flèche finira par te transpercer. L'auteur : glupps, possessif le Doméki…) Pas le temps de répondre au review, je dois sortir dans 10 minutes pour pas arriver en retard! Merci à tous! Et bonne rentrée! (spécialement pour Bloody's soul qui a va la lire après sa rentré! courage Bloody!)

Je republie car ffnet m'a complétement foirée la présntation...

**Deuxième thème :** Les moyens de transports

Bonne lecture !

**A pieds** (Marcher, c'est bon pour la santé )

Watanuki enrageait, ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il marchait dans le centre ville avec Doméki à la recherche d'un magasin que leur avait indiqué Yûko. Il se retourna pour voir Doméki. Il se figea et revint sur ses pas. Doméki discutait avec une jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie. Watanuki attrapa Doméki par le col et cria :

- Mais ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça !

La jeune fille les salua et partit d'un air déçu. Watanuki eut un soupçon de remords.

Mais il ne laisserait jamais une fille s'approcher trop près de Doméki

**En bus** (enfin, pas vraiment ce truc m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi, mais juste sur le pantalon…) 

Watanuki soupira une énième fois. Doméki qui tenait leur parapluie lui jeta un regard exaspéré. La voix geignarde, le cuisiner demanda :

- Mais il arrive quand ce bus ?

Doméki jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'est vrai qu'il était en retard. Pour parfaire le tableau, il pleuvait des cordes. Soudain, on put voir le bus arriver. Watanuki tel un gamin, se précipita au bord du trottoir. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le médium fut éclaboussé mouillant ainsi ses vêtements. Doméki lui tendit sa veste sans un mot.

Il s'en voudrait si son petit gamin insupportable tombait malade.

**A cheval** (C'est un moyen de transport ! Parfaitement ! )

Doméki regarda Watanuki essayant de monter sur son cheval sans succès. Le cuisiner ressaya de grimper grâce à l'étrier sans succès. Doméki qui ne voulait pas passer sa vie à attendre que le médium ait réussi s'avança. Il monta facilement sur le cheval sous le regard ébahi de Watanuki. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à grimper. Il redescendit pour aller prendre son propre cheval. Watanuki le regarda monter l'autre cheval, surpris et choqué. Pour l'aider à monter, il ne voyait pas une quelconque utilité à ce que Doméki avait fait.

Pourtant Doméki lui avait bien touché les fesses…

**En calèche** ( c'est romantique non ?)

Watanuki soupira. C'était une idée stupide. Le pire c'était qu'il était seul dans cette calèche à se promener dans le parc en plein jour, Yûko faisant le cocher bien sûr. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde les regardait passer les yeux étonnés. Watanuki se cala un peu plus profondément dans le siège. Peu à peu le décor changea. Watanuki se retrouva dans une clairière où des milliers d'individus semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous, pas tous des humains, comme d'habitude en somme. Derrière les calèches, on pouvait voir des couples. Watanuki soupira.

Pour une fois, il regrettait l'absence de Doméki.

**En diligence** (Pas put m'en empêcher )

Watanuki était balancé de tous les côtés. Les soubresauts de la diligence y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Quand Yûko leur avait proposé un voyage en Amérique, Watanuki avait espéré mieux. Il regarda à côté de lui. Himawari semblait ne pas ressentir les secousses, Doméki aussi. Il n'y avait donc que lui qui était balancé de part en part ? Doméki lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il rebondissait sur son siège l'air un apeuré. Il hésita à lui dire mais il se tut.

S'il lui disait que la diligence possédait des ceintures, Watanuki n'aurait plus cet air aussi mignon.

**En Charrette** (c'est le dernier je vous le jure M. le Procureur !)

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus insupportable L'odeur des cochons ou celle des fientes d'oiseaux ?

Tel était la pensé de Watanuki tandis que la charrette de campagne avançait sur le chemin tortueux. Un homme avait accepté de les conduire jusqu'au petit moulin. Encore une idée bizarre de Yûko. Allez au moulin, c'était ses consignes. Watanuki la maudit intérieurement. Heureusement que l'homme ne transportait pas de marchandise. Pas de chance, il restait l'odeur…

Il regarda Doméki qui ne semblait pas accommodé par l'odeur. Mais comment faisait-il ? C'était pourtant simple.

Il lui suffisait de regarder Watanuki pour oublier tout le reste.

**En Coccinelle** (je sens que je vais faire toutes les sortes de voitures, vous connaissez Lawful Drug, j'espère.)

Doméki regardait le paysage. Himawari lisait un livre. Et Watanuki complètement serré entre les deux, essayaient de ne pas trop gesticuler pour ne pas en bousculer un des deux. Yûko, à l'avant, parlait au chauffeur. Un ami à elle, un certain Kakei. Il avait accepté de les emmener à la plage sous la demande express de Yûko. L'habitacle déjà restreint habituellement, était en plus rempli de divers objets. Il aurait pu compter les respirations de Doméki et compter les cils d'Himawari. Il arrivèrent enfin et Watanuki quitta la voiture poussant un soupir.

Il aurait espéré que Doméki tente quelque chose…

**En Cabriolet** (j'espère que personne ne déteste les voitures) 

Watanuki avait froid. Rouler en cabriolet en pleine nuit d'hiver, ce n'était pas commun. Et en plus, le chauffeur était complètement dingue, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans les virages au dernier moment en dérapant. On les avait envoyé ensemble pour il ne sait quelle raison. Le chauffeur se nommait Rikuo, l'autre qui avait l'air aussi terrifié que lui se nommait Kazahaya. Il vit le plus grand lancer un regard amusé au châtain. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Watanuki lança un coup d'œil à Doméki qui baillait d'ennui.

Il aurait aimé que l'archer le regarde ainsi.

**En Moto** (je connais pas assez de sorte de voitures… à part la limousine mais bon, j'avais pas d'idée)

Watanuki aurait du dire à Doméki qu'il n'était au grand jamais monté sur une moto. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait. L'archer l'aurait encore raillé. Encore heureux qu'il ne la conduisait pas. Il aurait eu l'air bien bête à essayer la démarrer. Mais là, il se trouvait très bête à serrer la taille de Doméki en priant très fort pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas les reconnaître avec leurs casques. Les gens auraient pu imaginer qu'il se serrait contre l'archer pour une raison moins… innocente ? Watanuki poussa un soupir.

Malheureusement, ça faisait parti du domaine de l'imaginaire.

**A vélo** (passons à l'obsession des deux roues !)

Watanuki debout sur son vélo essayait de monter la pente bien raide. Ses poussés sur les pédales étaient brusques et fortes. Il en avait mal au mollets. Mais, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Car s'il s'arrêtait, Doméki le dépasserait. Et il était bien capable de l'attendre en haut de cette pente, sans même l'attendre. Doméki derrière lui, pédalait tranquillement, il se maintenait à une distance raisonnable de Watanuki. Il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté, il aurait très bien pu dépasser le médium. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se contentait de savourer la vue que lui donnait Watanuki inconsciemment.

**En trottinette** (c'est de plus en plus ridicule !) 

Himawari leur tendit deux de ces engins en souriant. Doméki le prit sans rien dire. Watanuki plus craintif, demanda à Himawari si c'était vraiment une trottinette. Himawari leur montra en souriant comment déplier l'engin. Watanuki essaya d'imiter les mêmes gestes qu'Himawari. Doméki le déplia avec facilité et simplement. Watanuki regard dépité la sienne qui ne ressemblait à rien de semblable. Tandis qu'Himawari souriait en s'empêchant de rire et Doméki qui lui adressait un sourire moqueur, il se dit pour se consoler qu'au moins, elle était différente des autres. Elle était unique et irremplaçable.

Un peu comme sa relation avec Doméki.

**En rollers** (j'ai l'impression que c'est pas fini…)

Watanuki attacha son casque. Il regarda ses pieds où trônait des rollers. Il prit en main un poteau et essaya de se lever. Ses rollers dérapèrent et il serra le poteau en poussant un petit cri. Il se retrouvait dans une situation dangereuse. S'il lâchait le poteau, il descendrait la pente bien raide à toute allure. S'il ne le lâchait pas, il devrait attendre que quelqu'un passe. Il était vingt-deux heures. Il soupira en resserrant ses bras sur le poteau. Il était bon pour attendre demain matin, il soupira.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps de préparer un bentô à Doméki.

**En rame de métro** (revenons à des choses plus sérieuses)

La rame était noir de monde. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à trouver des places assises. Watanuki grimaça quand il se reçut un coup de sac. Il garda son calme. Un deuxième coup de sac, Watanuki se leva prêt à hurler sur le possesseur du sac. Mais à peine fut-il levé que ce dernier prit sa place. Une vieille dame au sourire innocent. Le véhicule prit alors un virage brusque. Watanuki qui n'était pas accroché s'envola littéralement pour finir sur les cuisses de Doméki d'où il ne bougea plus.

Doméki remercia le dieu des sacs à main et des vieilles dames.

**En avion** (J'avais complètement zappé ça ! 200mots spécial pour celui là, parce que j'ai envie ! Na !)

Doméki avait le mal de l'air. C'était tout à fait normal. On ne pouvait pas être beau, populaire et intelligent sans avoir quelques inconvénients, mineurs mais quelques inconvénients. Mais il avait une technique pour oublier ce problème : dormir. En plus, il y arrivait facilement, un don inné chez lui. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il en prendrait plein la gueule et qu'il ne dormirait pas. Ce quelqu'un était sûrement Yûko qui les avait quasiment poussés dans l'avion, Watanuki et lui. Et Watanuki, un excité rappelons le, n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Additionnez ses données et vous obtiendrez :

- Regardes ! On voit la mer Doméki ! Hé imbécile ! Je te parle ! Oh ! Un oiseau là bas… Oh ! Plus d'oiseau...

Doméki appréciait grandement le cuisiner, ne nous voilons pas la face, il l'adorait. Mais il y avait des fois où il aurait aimé qu'il ne sache pas parler. Il devait dormir parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un lutin faisait du tambour dans sa tête et qu'il avait horriblement mal au ventre. Il décida de faire taire le cuisiner. D'ailleurs ce dernier en semblait bien content.

Embrasser Watanuki était le meilleur moyen de le faire taire.

**En bateau** (on se remet à 100 !)

- Oh ! Regardez ! Un dauphin ! s'exclama Himawari.

Doméki et Watanuki virent le mammifère sauter hors de l'eau. C'était joli. Le dauphin s'approcha de la coque du bateau. Pas très près, toujours au vue du trio. Il se maintint à la verticale et les regarda l'air sûr de lui. Puis il leur tourna le dos soulevant avec sa nageoire arrière une gerbe d'eau… Qui vint s'écraser sur Watanuki. Le dauphin émit un cri moqueur. Pourtant Watanuki eut un faible sourire. Mignon, fier, courageux, solitaire et qui se moquait de lui…

Ça ressemblait au portrait de Doméki.

**Barque** (un nouveau relent d'inspiration ?)

Bon, il y avait pire… Ils auraient très bien pu manquer de nourriture… Ils auraient pu se retrouver à la dérive. Ils avaient des rames, c'est déjà bien. Non, le seul problème, c'était qu'aucun des deux ne savait où ils étaient. Et l'île qu'il apercevait comme une vague ombre au loin, lui semblait …loin. Même si Doméki ramait nuit et jour, ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais ! Et si ça devait arriver, il étranglerait Yûko de ses propres mains … Watanuki respira profondément. Voyons le bon côté des choses.

Il avait Doméki pour lui tout seul.

**Fin du thème : Les moyens de transports.**

L'auteur (soignant son poignet) :

- Ce thème a été long ! Mais heureusement, j'ai triomphé !

Watanuki (tirant sur le col de l'auteur) :

- J'ai remarqué : C'est toujours moi qui râle dans les notes de fin ! Pourquoi ?

L'auteur (essayant de retirer sa veste pour sortir indemne) :

- Ben… Y a toujours quelqu'un qui râle, mais je vois pas Doméki râler…

Watanuki (lâchant le col et s'agitant) :

- Mais il râle tout le temps ! Sauf quand je suis pas à moins de dix mètres !

L'auteur (penchant la tête) :

- Il râle sur toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Watanuki (éclatant en sanglots) :

- Je sais pas ! Je suis pourtant gentil ! Je lui prépare tout ce qu'il me demande !

Doméki (arrivant et regardant Watanuki en train de se rouler par terre de tristesse) :

- Si je râle, c'est parce que t'arrête pas de bouger tout le temps. T'es intenable.

L'auteur (chuchotant à Watanuki et essayant de remettre sa tête dans un angle correct) :

- Il dit ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en fout complet…

Watanuki (partant en hurlant) :

- C'est définitif ! Je te quitte !

Doméki (sortant un téléphone de sa poche) :

- Parfait ! je vais pouvoir sortir avec Angélina Jolie !

Watanuki (revenant dans la pièce et arrachant le téléphone) :

- Jamais ! Finalement je reste !

Doméki (chuchotant à l'auteur) :

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre !

L'auteur (avec la tête de nouveau droite) :

-Aaaaahhh ! Okay ! J'ai compris le système ! Et pour demander des reviews, on fait comment ?

Doméki (essayant de se détacher du Watanuki qui s'accroche à lui) :

- Reviews ? Tout simplement…


	4. objets ou pouvoirs occultes

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mokona est à Yûko, Maru à Momo et Watanuki à Doméki… Il reste Himawari mais je sais pas quoi en faire…

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Demande de Maeve Fantaisie que j'ai légèrement modifiés en ajoutant les pouvoirs occultes. Enfin, même si c'est pas vraiment exact… Je remercie tous les revieweuses! Je suis vraiment contente de recevoir vos reviews! Puis quand vous citez vos préférés, ça me fait une sensation de douce folie! J'adore! Alors je m'excuse de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre... Vraiment désolé!

**Quatrième thème :** Objets ou pouvoirs occultes.

Bonne lecture !

**Le sacrifice :** (Ben, je pouvais pas ne pas faire apparaître les persos de Tsubasa comme même !)

Watanuki avait toujours beaucoup admiré Shaolan. Il était courageux et généreux. Il s'était sacrifié pour Sakura, sa princesse mais aussi son amie d'enfance. Il devait souffrir de cette situation. Etre effacé de la mémoire de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde doit être horrible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'avait en aucun cas penser à son malheur en premier. Non, il avait pensé à sa princesse. Il avait sacrifié son existence auprès d'elle pour son bien. Il s'était sacrifié…Watanuki tendit son bento à Doméki. Watanuki l'observa en se demandant :

Et lui, il aurait fait pareil ?

**Les oreilles de Tchii** (Dans le tome dans le collège, je crois. Ce sont les oreilles de Tchii, non ?)

Doméki regarda le casque dans ses mains. Il se décida finalement à mettre. Il entendit la voix de Watanuki :

- Le rayon laitier ? C'est la troisième à droite, après les viandes.

Un vacarme constant derrière, il devait être dans un magasin. Il entendit la voix de Mokona :

- Elle était jolie la dame ! Est-ce que Watanuki aime la dame ?

- Hein ? Mais non, moi j'aime Himawari-chan !

Doméki balança les écouteurs au loin. Il serra le poing peiné, pourtant il s'en doutait.

Mais ça faisait bien plus mal de l'entendre de Watanuki.

**La corne d'abondance** (de la mythologie grecque je pense. Je crois qu'elle réalisait tous les vœux, un par personne, mais là j'ai choisi son autre utilité, celle de fournir de la nourriture sans fin).

Watanuki regarda la corne d'abondance qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La corne d'abondance pouvait fournir de la nourriture sans s'arrêter. Il l'avait trouvé dans un des placards à trésors de Yûko. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée pour l'anniversaire de Doméki. Puis Yûko lui avait juste rajouté quelques jours de travail en plus sur sa note. Pourtant, Doméki avait refusé. Il s'était fâché au début, mais après il n'avait pas put… Il replia ses jambes et rougissant, il la posa au sol. Les paroles de Doméki résonnaient encore à ses oreilles :

- Je préfère nettement ta cuisine…

**Saké éternel** (objet complètement inventé ! Mais Yûko va sûrement me remercier de cette invention, bien sûr tout est dans le nom.)

Yûko regarda en soupirant sa bouteille de saké. Elle était vide. Et pas de Watanuki pour la remplir ! Elle soupira. Si seulement il existait une bouteille qui ne se vidait jamais… Mais malheureusement le saké éternel n'existait pas. Ou le saké Yukoesque dans ce contexte, n'existait pas. C'est en soupirant qu'elle du se lever pour aller chercher des bouteilles dans sa réserve personnelle. Si seulement Watanuki était là… Mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait dit en soupirant qu'il devait faire un truc désagréable. Il pouvait bien parler…

Il était sûrement en train de se faire cajoler par l'archer.

**Arc de Doméki **(je sais que l'arc de Doméki n'a aucun pouvoir habituellement, mais remarquez que quand il sauve Watanuki c'est toujours avec le même, alors peut-être que…)

Doméki essaya de rattraper son petit cousin qui dévalait l'escalier en riant. Il devait le garder car son oncle et sa tante étaient partis en amoureux à Paris. Qui dit voyage en amoureux, dit : pas d'enfant. Donc on lui avait gentiment envoyé le gamin. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'arc qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Arc avec lequel il avait à nombreuse reprise sauvée le médium. Le petit regarda l'arc et se tourna vers le brun il demanda :

- Je peux l'essayer ?

Doméki refusa net. Comment expliquer ?

C'était son arc spécial Watanuki.

**Philtre d'amour** (Pas très original, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…)

Watanuki hésita. Le petit flacon dans l'armoire semblait l'appeler. Il semblait le supplier silencieusement. Sur celui ci en lettres calligraphiées, il était écrit : Philtre d'amour. Le tout était bien alléchant. Puis c'était nettement plus facile ainsi, pas de risque de rejet. Il saisit la fiole, puis, la relâcha. Il ferma l'armoire. Il passa devant Yûko qui le regarda passer, moqueuse. Watanuki ne lui accorda pas un regard et retourna à la cuisine sans un mot. Il ne céderait pas à quelque chose d'aussi mal. Puis il pouvait y arriver seul !

Il aurait l'archer par ses propres moyens !

**Sablier des temps** (Encore une invention de ma part. C'est un sablier qui ne s'arrêtera, qu'à la fin du monde, c'est pas très original non plus, mais bon.)

Watanuki regarda attentivement le sablier qui lui faisait face dans le débarras. Yûko lui avait dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'à la fin du monde, quand la partie haute serait remplie. Rien ne tombait dans le bas du sablier. Un tas de sable équivalent à la moitié se trouvait sur la partie en bas. Celle haute en contenait tout autant. Il vit un grain tomber. Il comprenait la signification de ceci. Une année venait de s'écouler avant la fin. Il regarda ce qui restait en haut. Il eut un petit sourire.

Ça lui laissait largement le temps de profiter de Doméki.

Compas de pirate (Ceux qui ont vu Pirates des Caraïbes, ne m'en voudront pas de cet emprunt, j'espère, ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, attention un petit détail du film est présent) 

Watanuki ouvrit la sorte de médaillon que Yûko venait de lui jeter. Dans le parc, ils discutaient autour d'un pique nique. Doméki mangeait un bentô préparé par les bons soins du cuisiner ainsi que Yûko. Le médium fut surpris des insignes étranges à l'intérieur. Yûko lui lança alors :

- Il pointera ce que tu désire le plus…

Curieux, il regard vers où allait l'aiguille. Il referma vivement l'objet en rougissant. Yûko eut un grand sourire. Watanuki lui rendit le médaillon essayant de se persuader de ce qu'il avait cru voir.

La boussole avait juste pointé le bentô pas Doméki.

**Trèfle à quatre feuilles** (ça porte chance paraît-il…perso j'y crois pas trop…)

Doméki regarda le trèfle dans ses mains, Et non, trois feuilles pas quatre… Il en prit encore un, celui là en avait cinq… Peut-être qu'en arrachant un, ça marcherait ? Il ne le fit pourtant pas. Au milieu du champ de trèfles, à genoux, il cherchait la perle rare. Ça devait bien faire huit heures qu'il la cherchait. Il allait bien la trouver ! Il chercha encore, et là, par chance, il en trouva un ! Bon maintenant, il restait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il trouverait bien une solution demain…

Pour le mettre dans le sac de voyage de Watanuki.

**Prédiction** (je crois que je détesterai avoir ce pouvoir, ça peut devenir flippant, même si j'y crois pas non plus)

Watanuki l'avait bien entendu mainte et mainte fois. Il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. On lui avait prédit qu'il fallait qu'il accepte ce que cette personne lui donnerait. Yûko lui avait dit, sa vieille amie aussi, même un arbre lui avait dit. Ils l'avaient tous prédis. Peut-être même l'avait-il vus ? Mais il n'avait jamais compris qui était cette personne. Il venait de comprendre, mais il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment accepter ceci. Il passa un doigt perdu sur ses lèvres. Il rougit en fermant ses yeux.

Il avait le droit d'accepter l'amour de Doméki ?

**Le pouvoir du feu** (ou pyrotechnique, je crois, inspiré de X-man voyez mes références…)

Dans son petit appartement, avachit sur son petit canapé, Watanuki regarda le jeune homme dans son petit écran. Ce dernier venait de balancer des boules de feux à ses assaillants. Il pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir ce pouvoir. C'était drôlement utile pour faire fuir les nombreux esprits gênants. Puis au moins, il n'aurait pas à déblayer la neige devant chez Yûko. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'on a pas toujours besoin de ce genre de chose pour faire fondre la glace. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait sans le savoir.

Il avait fait fondre le cœur de Doméki…

Fin du thème : les objets et pouvoirs occultes 

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- J'avais pas trop d'idée sur ce coup, désolé. Je n'ai pas une très grande culture… Désolé encore une fois…

Watanuki (soupirant) :

- Mais tu t'excuse pour tout sauf le couple !

L'auteur (s'incline) ;

- Je m'excuse pour le couple… auprès de Doméki.

Doméki (s'inclinant à son tour) :

- J'accepte tes excuses.

Watanuki (pleurnichant) :

- Maieuh ! Vous êtes tous michants avec moi ! Je suis un très bon petit copain.

Doméki (toussotant très fort) :

- Sur quelle planète ?

Watanuki (choqué) :

- Je ne suis pas un bon petit copain ?

L'auteur (énumérant) :

- Tu râles tout le temps…

Doméki (approuvant) :

- Tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi…

L'auteur (ajoutant) :

- Tu lui cries tout le temps dessus…

Doméki (sortant une liste) :

- Puis tu arrêtes pas de gigoter, ensuite tu me traites d'imbécile, tu dragues Himawari, tu es mauvais perdant, tu boude presque tout le temps, tu…

Watanuki (abattu et pleurant) :

- Je… Paaarrddonnnn !

Doméki (regardant Watanuki partir en courant et pleurant) :

- Il a aucun sens de l'humour…

L'auteur (poussant Doméki vers Watanuki) :

- T'as intérêt à le consoler sinon je vais me faire tuer par les revieweurs ! d'ailleurs, reviews ?


	5. Le sport

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mokona est à Yûko, Maru à Momo et Watanuki à Doméki… Il reste Himawari mais je sais pas quoi en faire…

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Demande de Eypi et de yukiyumi ! Elles m'ont toutes eux proposé ce thème Quel thème vaste est amusant ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le faire ! Je sens que je vais bien rigoler.

**Quatrième thème :** Le sport !

Bonne lecture !

**Le football **(honnêtement, j'avouerai que je ne raffole pas de foot, mais là c'est pour la bonne cause.)

Au football, sport connu tout de même, il y a un gardien. Il sert à arrêter les balles dangereuses qui se présentait près de ses cages. Pour marquer, le tireur doit donc éviter de viser le gardien. Chose très difficile, car le gardien peut prendre un grand espace dans les buts. L'équipe de Watanuki avait fait une erreur en le laissant aller aux cages. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pu le deviner, mais Doméki étant attaquant, il avait toutes les chances de marquer. Car il était un excellent tireur, mais aussi pour une raison très simple.

Doméki ne tirerait jamais sur Watanuki.

**Le basket-ball** (ça par contre j'aime bien, ça bouge et c'est collectif, c'est pas mal.) 

Doméki était grand, plus que Watanuki en tout cas. Donc c'était sûrement du à une erreur qu'il se fasse marquer par Watanuki. Ce dernier faisant approximativement une tête de moins que lui. Doméki n'eut qu'à lever la balle pour que la balle se retrouve hors de porté du médium. Médium qui essaya de la récupérer en sautillant, sans succès évidemment. Et Doméki le nargua avec son grand sourire, l'énervant encore plus. Il pouvait l'observer d'un œil tranquille. Il passa cependant la balle avec regrets à un coéquipier. Il soupira cependant.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être aussi proche du médium…

**Le hand-ball** (ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. C'est assez bien comme sport, assez physique comme même…)

Watanuki maudit la zone qui le séparait de Doméki. Ce dernier était gardien, un excellent gardien d'ailleurs. Et il était interdit à Watanuki d'entrer dans sa zone. Mais qu'est-ce que Watanuki avait envie d'entrer dans cette zone ! Ça le démangeait plus que tout. Il fallait pourtant qu'il défende, mais il voyait le sourire de son coéquipier car pour une fois, ils étaient dans la même équipe. Et ce sourire était moqueur. Il voulait franchir cette zone ! Il avait bien une raison, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, c'était bien vrai.

Il n'aimait pas être loin de l'archer.

**Le tennis** (jamais joué, mais bon, c'est pas très important)

Watanuki se préparait à servir, il faisait rebondir la balle. Il vit Doméki s'essuyer le front d'un revers de main. Watanuki entendit des gloussements. Il cessa de faire rebondir la balle. Il regarda vers Doméki. Derrière le cours de tennis, un groupe de jeunes filles gloussaient, rougissantes. Le médium les regarda mater le postérieur de l'archer. Il fit rebondir sa balle encore une fois. Puis servi. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Il avait mal contrôlé sa balle, c'est tout ! C'était les pensés intérieures de Watanuki…

En voyant la balle s'écraser sur une des jeunes filles…

**La course** (oh que je déteste courir après rien ! c'est énervant et inutile, vous trouvez pas ?)

Watanuki accéléra son pas de course pourtant déjà rapide. Il voulait rester au niveau de l'archer. Doméki avec son flegme habituel, menait la course l'air de rien. Watanuki sur ses talons, essoufflé essayait de puiser dans ses dernières réserves. La ligne d'arrivée se profilait. Ils la franchirent Doméki avant lui. Watanuki se laissa tomber de fatigue dans l'herbe bordant le stade. Il haletait doucement. Les yeux fermés essayant de trouver un peu de force. Doméki debout reprenant ses forces mine de rien, observait le médium. Il eut un petit sourire.

Doméki aimait ces rares moments de calme en sa compagnie.

**Ping-pong** (sport qui vous servira à rien dans la vie sauf à éviter de vous recevoir une balle dans la tête…non ?)

Doméki la balle dans sa main regardait Watanuki. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas non plus du regard. Un silence de mort dans la pièce vide. Une tension palpable, qui pourrait vous étouffer. Une porte claqua quelque part. Le match commença. Après de nombreux échanges, la balle finit par atterrir dans le camp de Watanuki et y rester. Ce dernier abattu concéda :

- Je te ferai ton bentô pendant un mois…

Tandis que Watanuki partait dans un de ces délires que lui seul semblait comprendre, Doméki jubilait intérieurement.

Il venait de gagner la compagnie du cuisinier pendant un mois…

**Equitation** (il fut un temps lointain où je pratiquais, mais je m'en souviens plus…)

Watanuki terrifié regarda l'obstacle qu'il devait franchir. Déjà qu'il se trouvait bête, assis sur ce cheval, harnaché comme s'il partait en guerre. Alors en plus faire sauter à un cheval un obstacle alors qu'il pourrait le détourner, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, il passerait pour une poule mouillée aux yeux de Doméki. Qui n'hésiterai nullement à se moquer. Il regarda Doméki franchir l'obstacle avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fit suivre à son cheval la même trajectoire, l'air d'un condamné. Il se demanda cependant….

Depuis quand le jugement de Doméki était aussi important ?

**Natation** (aime po, enfin j'aime pas beaucoup de truc, mais celui-ci fait parti de mes moins aimés. Euh sinon le thème est pas trop respécté…)

Watanuki regarda l'eau claire de la piscine. Il pouvait apercevoir le fond carrelé. Il n'aimait pas la piscine, l'eau ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré. Il leva sa main pour éviter un jet d'eau à cause d'un de ses camarades qui avait sauté brusquement. Il soupira, si ce n'était pas pour l'école, il ne serait jamais venu. Il attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il regarda dubitatif son maillot, celui fournit par l'établissement. Il aperçut Doméki et Himawari sortir presque en même temps des deux vestiaires différents ; il rougit. Il s'injuria mentalement.

Non, Doméki n'était pas séduisant dans son maillot !

**Tir à l'arc** (le sport préféré de notre archer adoré ! J'y arriverai !)

Doméki s'entraînait encore, et pourtant, il était chez lui. Pourtant la cible était beaucoup plus loin que dans aucun autre de ses tournois, de plus il y avait du vent. Il était habillé de sa tenue de cours. La cible accrochée sur un arbre se mouvait doucement. Doméki arma son arc. L'archer visa. Fine et précise, la flèche se planta au centre. Il en sortit une autre et recula de trois pas. Il tira encore. Aussi loin qu'il soit, il devait y arriver. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entraînait aussi durement. Dans toutes les situations…

Il devait arriver à protéger Watanuki.

**Le saut en longueur** (… aucun commentaire…) 

Le saut en longueur était une discipline rigoureuse. Il fallait réguler sa course, sa puissance de saut et avoir de l'équilibre à l'atterrissage. Le mieux étant tout de même de ne pas tomber. Watanuki courait vite, sûrement du à ses nombreuses heures de courses poursuite provoquée par les esprits malveillants. Sa puissance de saut n'était pas mal non plus. A force de sautiller partout, il devait sûrement avoir gagné du potentiel. Par contre l'atterrissage c'était à revoir. Enfin c'était un peu à cause de Doméki. Celui-ci pensa qu'il devrait prendre l'habitude…

A ce que Watanuki lui saute dans les bras…

**Danse** (allez un peu de Yûko et de Mokona pour renforcer le tout, c'est pas vraiment dans le sens de sport, mais bon…)

- Oh Watanuki a rougit ! s'exclama Mokona désignant l'image passant à l'écran.

Yûko arrêta l'image et s'approcha. Elle eut un de ses sourires typiques. Watanuki derrière elle se figea. Maru et Momo commencèrent à danser autour de Watanuki en hurlant :

- Il a rougit ! Il a rougit !

Watanuki mort de honte se réfugia dans sa cuisine en courant. Yûko avait pris une vidéo du spectacle de danse organisé par le lycée pour le montrer à Maru et Momo. Elle se demanda cependant…

Ce que l'archer avait murmuré à l'oreille de Watanuki pour le faire rougir autant.

**Badminton **(j'ai pas trop de chose à dire… ° A si ! 50 mots pour celui là !)

Watanuki renvoya la balle. Doméki la renvoya le plus nonchalamment du monde. Watanuki énervé la renvoya plus fort. L'archer le contra. Watanuki la renvoya en pestant. Ça pouvait durer longtemps… Doméki aurait pu battre le médium très facilement, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Enerver le cuisiner l'amusait bien plus.

**L'escalade** (en ai jamais fait et en ferai jamais, enfin… non j'ai rien dit…)

Watanuki avait le vertige, chose qu'il avait bien sur oublié de préciser à sa chère Himawari. Cette dernière les avait invités à la montagne. Si Watanuki avait su, tout Himawari qu'elle soit, il ne serait jamais venu. Il tremblait de peur, ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration courte. Himawari leur expliquait joyeusement qu'ils allaient descendre le long de la falaise. Falaise abrupte et assez dangereuse, rien que ça. Watanuki recula légèrement, il butta contre quelqu'un. Il se retourne et des trouva légèrement rassuré. Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important.

Mais le fait que Doméki soit là le rassurait…

**Volley-ball** (c'est plus amusant sur la plage et ça fait moins mal…)

Watanuki observa la plage s'étendre à perte de vue... Il aurait aimé plonger dans la mer, elle semblait si bonne. Pas de chance, il devait jouer au volley… Dont il ne connaissait pas les règles. Et la façon de jouer encore moins. Doméki s'acharnait à lui expliquer tandis que Himawari et Yûko papotaient de l'autre côté. Il essaya de placer ses mains comme celle de l'archer. Ce dernier les empoigna en lui expliquant lentement comment faire et les plaçant correctement. Il vit le regard significatif de Yûko. Il rougit…

Mais il ne retira pas ses mains de celle de l'archer.

**Golf** (y ai jamais joué… c'est bien ?)

Doméki soupira. Watanuki essayait depuis quelques minutes de frapper la balle. Malheur ou malchance, il n'arrivait même pas à frapper dedans. Yûko avait vraiment des missions bizarres… Et celle ci semblait énervé le médium. Doméki se demanda si Watanuki aurait de la patience ou briserait son club de golf en hurlant. Quel que soit les deux options, l'archer pourra se moquer de lui… Il regarda le médium resserrer sa prise sur son club. Il semblerait qu'il était à bout. Faudrait peut-être l'aider ? Doméki refusa cette option.

Il n'allait pas se priver d'un sujet de moquerie future sur le médium.

**Fin du thème : Le sport !**

L'auteur (soupirant fortement) :

- On dirait que je suis en phase de perte d'élan… En clair pas assez d'imagination… je me rattraperai sur le prochain thème ! Vous inquiétez pas !

Watanuki (râlant comme d'habitude) :

- Moi, je propose que t'arrête tout de suite ces thèmes et que tu te mettes à un HimawarixWatanuki !

L'auteur (idée lumineuse) :

- Mais pourquoi pas ?

Watanuki (très surpris) :

- Comment ça ? C'est vrai ?

L'auteur (direct et franc) :

- Non.

Watanuki (sortant une tenaille) :

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix !

Doméki (prenant la tenaille et repartant) :

- Merci, j'en ai besoin pour une certaine personne…

Watanuki (regardant ses mains vides) :

- Hé mes tenailles !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Vois le bon côté des choses…

Watanuki (ne comprenant rien) :

- Hein de quoi tu parles ?

L'auteur (ricanant) :

- Je vais pouvoir faire un autre thème !

Watanuki (tombant à genoux) :

-NOOONNNN ! Empêchez là ! Faut pas ! Aidez moi !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Mais oui ! Envoyez des reviews !


	6. La fête forraine

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Et moi je m'appartiens, ça me suffit

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Alors cette fois, c'est une demande de Rainbow colors Alors, nous allons nous amuser quelque peu, vive les fêtes forraines !

**Quatrième thème :** La fête foraine

Bonne lecture !

**La maison hanté** (Je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans cette attraction, quel dommage…)

Watanuki avait appris à ne pas avoir peur des esprits, il les fuyait, mais les redoutait peu et cela depuis son enfance. Alors, pour lui, ses hommes déguisés en squelettes et vampires ne lui faisaient rien. Cette atmosphère sombre, il y était habitué. Cette attraction ne changeait pas de son quotidien. C'était même moins effrayant. Oui, Watanuki s'en persuadait, cette maison hantée n'était pas effrayante. Tiens même Doméki à côté de lui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Rien d'effrayant assurément. Oui, ce n'était pas effrayant…

C'est ce qu'il se dit en resserrant sa main sur celle de Doméki. .

**La grande roue** (jamais monté non plus…allez savoir pourquoi, j'en vois pas l'intérêt)

Le paysage s'étendait en dessous d'eux, des lumières d'autres attractions formant une sorte de petite ville de si haut. La foule semblait une assemblée de fourmis se mouvant rapidement. D'aussi haut, ils semblaient les dominer. La roue était figée depuis un bon petit moment. Watanuki trop émerveillé par ce spectacle ne le remarquait pas. Doméki lui avait remarqué. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contentait de regarder son paysage à lui. Même s'il aurait pu l'observer descendu de cette roue, il ne s'en lassait pas. Oui, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

Vous savez un certain Watanuki.

**Montagne russe** (une fois et j'aime poooo !)

Les montagnes russes, c'est quelque chose de fascinant. Au début, vous grimpez une pente raide, très lentement. Vous savez que ça va accélérer et redescendre, vous vous sentez anxieux. Puis vous arrivez au sommet. Alors, il y a un temps d'arrêt. Puis tout d'à coup vous descendez, vite, très vite, vous faîtes des tours et détour, des virages serré, un grand huit ? ou peut-être une boucle. Et cela dure quelques secondes. Quand tout cela finit et que vous descendez du wagon, vous n'avez qu'une envie : recommencer. Watanuki était songeur.

Ça lui rappelait étrangement son cœur quand Doméki l'embrassait.

**Stand de tir** (bon, à partir de maintenant je ne sais plus les noms exacts, mais je crois que c'est assez équivoque…)

Les petites cibles se promenaient le long du parcours. Watanuki n'avait plus qu'une balle. Il fallait qu'il réussisse ! Il serait tout de même honteux s'il n'avait eu aucune cible alors qu'il avait eu dix balles. Surtout que son Himawari était là… Bon il y avait aussi Yûko, Mokona et Doméki, et ces trois là se moqueraient de lui chacun à sa façon. Watanuki devait trouver une source de motivation… Tiens, il pourrait imaginer que la cible est quelqu'un qu'il déteste ! Bon.. Doméki ! Watanuki se concentre… Il tire et…

La balle se loge deux mètres plus loin…

**Stand de tir version 2** (mais non, c'est pas abusif ! Ben si c'est comme ça je fais à 150 mots ! na !)

Watanuki avait besoin de cet ours en peluche ! Himawari avait assuré qu'elle adorait les ours en peluche. Il y avait marqué I love you sur la peluche, c'était un signe de destin. Mais pas de bol, il avait bien essayé d'avoir les cibles, mais il était nul. Et là, il n'avait même plus un sou en poche. Il bouda quelque peu. Doméki à ses côtés, avait eu toutes ses cibles. Il avait juste fait ça pour énerver le médium. Chose très réussi. Doméki jeta un regard au médium qui lorgnait sur l'ours en peluche. Dans un élan de bonté ou de folie, il désigna au gérant su stand la petite peluche. Watanuki effrayé pensa que l'archer allait l'offrir à SA Himawari. Doméki coupant court à ses cris d'indignations lui fourra l'ours dans les bras. Watanuki serra la peluche dans ses bras.

Bon finalement, il allait peut-être la garder pour lui…

**Palais des glaces** (Bon, je sais que c'est le nom d'une partie d'un certain château, mais je voulais parler de…vous savez l'endroit où votre reflet est tellement de fois aux murs que ça fout les jetons)

Il ne faisait pas si noir, peut-être était-ce du à la lumière qu'arrivaient à refléter les milliers de miroirs. Il n'y avait personne à part eux deux. Enfin qui aurait envie de se promener dans ce genre d'endroit en pleine nuit. Watanuki maudit Yûko. Encore une de ses missions. Doméki l'accompagnait bien sûr, ça le rassurait quelque peu même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Doméki ouvrait la marche. Watanuki regarda les miroirs l'entourant, il reflétait l'image de Doméki. Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de penser tel un gamin :

« Chouette des milliers de Doméki rien que pour moi ! »

Labyrinthe (si je vous assure qu'il y en a dans certaines fêtes foraines !) 

Watanuki soupira, Yûko à l'avant hésitait. Mokona indiquait la gauche, Yûko préférait la droite et Himawari derrière sa patronne conseillait d'aller tout droit. Watanuki s'assit sur la pelouse aux côtés de Doméki. Il soupira bruyamment. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'engager dans le labyrinthe avec Yûko et Mokona. Et maintenant Himawari s'y mettait aussi ! Si cela continuait, il ferait tous mieux de prendre le chemin qu'il préférait. D'ailleurs, ils se séparaient déjà tous les trois. Il demanda alors à Doméki quel chemin il emprunterait. Ce dernier lui répondit :

- Tant que je te suis, je m'en fous.

**Stand de barbe à papa** (c'est pas une vraie attraction, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! ça fait deux ans que j'en ai pas bouffé… Veux qu'on m'offre une barbe à papa !)

L'odeur sucrée se répandait dans l'air. Watanuki regardait avec intérêt le vendeur expérimenté fabriquer la barbe à papa. Il espérait qu'elle soit bien rose et bien sucré. Pleine de colorant et de sucre. Si ça ne dépendait que de lui, il n'aurait mangé que ça. Il s'en gaverait jusqu'à étouffer. Mais ça ne dépendait malheureusement pas de lui. Ça dépendait de son portefeuille… Et oui, le médium ne savait pas faire de barbe à papa… Puis il doute que l'archer en soit content. Du moins il espérait…

Il serait vexé si Doméki préférait les barbes à papa à sa cuisine.

**Les auto tamponneuses **(l'auteur regarde autour de lui… Evite une autre voiture, fait ronronner le moteur et fonce !)

Watanuki se demandait bien ce que sa patronne avait dans la tête. Ou ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Il fonça dans l'auto tamponneuse devant lui. Oh ! Mais ce n'était pas un certain archer ? Dans la tête de Watanuki retentit l'étendard de la vengeance ! Une lutte acharnée commença entre les deux autos. Elles ne cessaient de se heurter et de se séparer dans un rythme effréné. Comme si elles étaient irrémédiablement victime de la gravitation. Yûko sur le bord de la piste les observait. Elle confia à Mokona :

- Tu vois c'est ce qu'on appelle du rentre dedans !

**Machine à sous** (le plaisir de perdre… beaucoup d'argent (sniff))

Watanuki s'était toujours dit que ce genre d'attraction était pour les pigeons. Et il venait de se rendre compte que sa patronne était un pigeon. Il la regarda insérer une autre pièce en faisant la moue. Elle murmurait :

- Oh petite pièce fait moi gagner plein d'argent …

Le cuisiner se demanda brièvement si sa patronne allait bien. Il soupira. Soudain, il entendit le son caractéristique d'une machine gagnante. C'était celle de Yûko…

Le lendemain matin, le cuisiner se mit devant une boîte à bentô et murmura :

- Oh petit bentô fait moi gagner le cœur de Doméki…

**Machine à pinces** (celle avec plein de peluches dedans ! J'en ai jamais eu une… TT Veux une pelucheu !)

Watanuki regarda à travers la vitre la petite peluche. Un gamin à ses côtés boudait. Il voulait jouer pour gagner la petite peluche. Watanuki lui rappela :

- Ton cousin m'a dit de ne pas te faire dépenser ton argent n'importe comment…

Le cousin de l'archer répliqua :

- Mais, cousin Shizuka est pas là !

Bon argument, puis le petit le suppliait du regard… Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'accompagner le cousin de l'archer à la fête foraine ? Watanuki soupira en insérant une pièce dans la machine. Que voulez-vous ?

Il ne pouvait pas résister au charme des Doméki…

**Jeux d'arcades** (allez continuons avec le petit cousin de Doméki !)

Oui, le cousin de Doméki avait vraiment l'air peiné… Très peiné. Et Watanuki avait l'air mal à l'aise… Très mal à l'aise. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir refusé. Puis, c'est qu'il devait bien s'en occuper du cousin de Doméki, ce dernier lui avait expliqué de ne pas céder à ses caprices. Mais depuis quand il obéissait à Doméki ? Le cuisiner soupira en donnant une pièce à l'enfant. Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire et se précipita en souriant vers son jeu préféré. Ça avait été facile de manipuler Watanuki…

C'est que son cousin était un bon maître…

**Fin du thème : La fête foraine !**

L'auteur (hésitant) :

- Bon, c'est un peu mieux que le dernier chapitre non ?

Watanuki (boudant) :

- Quand comprendras-tu que ta fic est nulle ?

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Je me fais manipuler par un gamin ! Comment je devrai le prendre ? Puis comme si ça suffisait pas, c'est le cousin de l'autre imbécile !

Cousin de Doméki (pleurant) :

- Mas je voulais pas être méchant ! Pardon Watanuki-san !!!

L'auteur (affolé en voyant le petit pleurer) :

- Oh non ! Watanuki fait quelque chose ! C'est trop triste !

Watanuki (regardant l'auteur fondre en larmes à côté du cousin manipulateur) :

- Quoi, mais… Euh pardddddonnnnn !

Doméki (regarde Watanuki fondre en larmes à son tour et à son cousin) :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas manipuler les êtres à esprit faible.

Cousin de Doméki (arrêtant de pleureur) :

- D'accord Doméki Ni-san !

Watanuki (frappant Doméki) :

- C'est ta faute ! Puis je suis pas un esprit faible !

L'auteur (continuant à pleurer) :

- Il a dit que j'étaaaiiis un esprit faible !

Watanuki (recommençant à pleurer) :

- Je le savais ! Il m'aime pas !

Cousin de Doméki (interrogeant Doméki) :

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Doméki (hoche la tête) :

- Ouaip et dans cet état, c'est à nous de demander des reviews…

Cousin de Doméki (joyeusement) :

- Reviews !


	7. Les événements

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Et moi je m'appartiens, ça me suffit

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Une demande de Para-San. Les événements sont le thème ! Pleins d'idées fleurissent déjà !

**Cinquième thème :** Les événements

Bonne lecture !

**Noël** (Mais j'allais oublier ! Joyeux Noël ! légèrement en retard… oups !)

Watanuki hésitait quelque peu. Yûko les avait conviés Doméki et lui à fêter Noël en sa compagnie. Dans le temple de Doméki… Noël signifiait le plus souvent cadeaux et là, Watanuki se trouvait devant un choix difficile. C'est vrai quoi ! Si son choix se révélait mauvais, il en subirait les conséquences. Ainsi que les railleries de Yûko qui s'était déjà moqué de lui quand il avait laissé échapper la raison de son départ de la boutique. Mais la question lui taraudait l'esprit. Il observa anxieux l'étalage dans le rayon face à lui.

Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Doméki ?

**Noël 2** (euh désolé ?)  
Doméki n'aimait guère Noël. Ça le ramenait à sa solitude dans son temple. Bien sûr quelques fidèles venaient le voir pour déposer des offrandes. Mais il ne restait pas longtemps Ils avaient une fête à fêter. La veille de ce jour fatidique, il avait pour habitude de ne pas réveillonner. Il trouvait ça excessivement puéril de réveillonner dans une parfaite solitude devant un plat réchauffé au micro-onde. Il ne croyait pas en la magie de Noël. Pourtant Watanuki semblait y croire dur comme fer. Doméki commençait à y croire un peu…  
Watanuki venait bien de l'inviter à réveillonner avec lui…

**Jour de l'An** (hé oui, c'est dans la période tout ça)

Quand Yûko avait proposé de fêter le Nouvel An avec la bande au complet, Watanuki avait accepté curieux. Les vagues souvenirs de son enfance où il l'avait fêté lui restait flou. Il se souvenait juste des bruits de conversation et de quelques rires. C'était tout ce que se rappelait Watanuki de la fête du Nouvel An. Alors, il n'était pas bien étrange qu'il ne connaisse pas les coutumes de cette fête. Comme celle qui constituait à embrasser la personne la plus proche de vous lors du douzième coup de minuit.

Doméki était bien prêt à profiter de l'ignorance du médium…

**L'Epiphanie** (la galette des rois quoi ! Je n'arrive jamais à avoir la fève… monde injuste…) 

Himawari regarda avec un grand sourire le médium lui servir sa part de galette. Il se servit lui-même et tous purent s'attabler.

- Mmh ! C'est délicieux ! Tu es vraiment un cuisiner hors pair !

Watanuki sourit au compliment de sa Himawari-chan. Il se sentait rougir. Yûko lui demanda un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- Dis-moi, Tu n'as pas oublié la fève ?

Il semblait à Watanuki qu'elle le savait… Pourtant c'était impossible !. Même l'archer ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ! Pourtant la sorcière semblait le savoir…

Qu'il avait introduit la fève dans la part de Doméki…

**L'Epiphanie 2** (Trop tentant pour moi )

Doméki bailla un instant. Il était seize heures, et il attendait assit sur la pelouse l'arrivée de Watanuki. L'archer se demandait ce que le médium voulait absolument lu donner. Doméki eut un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en voyant arriver son ami. Ce dernier s'assit en face de lui et lui tendit un paquet sans un mot. L'archer le défit et y vit une petite galette fourrée. Il commença à la manger. Watanuki était anxieux. Son visage était agité de tic nerveux et il triturait ses doigts.

Que ferait Doméki en découvrant la fève en forme de cœur ?

**Pâques** ( vive les œufs au chocolat !)

Watanuki regardait sa patronne sceptique. Il doutait qu'il ait bien entendu. Celle-ci venait-elle de dire que le lapin de pâques passerait bientôt… Pourtant, Watanuki était sûr d'avoir fêté Pâques la veille. Il avait préparé œufs au chocolat lui-même ! Mokona désigna joyeusement un buisson en annonçant la venue du lapin. Et du buisson sortit… Doméki avec des oreilles de lapin un panier d'œufs à la main. Watanuki ouvrit les yeux brusquement en se réveillant. Il éteignit son réveil en grommelant… C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait pas pu en profiter pleinement. Dommage vraiment…

Doméki était so cute en lapin !

**La Saint Valentin** (la fête des amoureux par excellence ! Alors, comment on fête ça ?)

Himawari savait bien des choses sur Watanuki. Et là quelque chose échappait à son savoir. Elle était là dans l'appartement de Watanuki. Il venait de lui offrir des chocolats blancs, ses préférés, avec un sourire. Comme chaque année, il lui avait préparé quelque chose. Mais une odeur de chocolat noir remontait à ses narines. Pourtant, elle était sûre : Watanuki n'appréciait pas cette sorte de chocolat. Il serait plutôt chocolat au lait avec des éclats de noisettes. Alors pourquoi du chocolat noir ? Effectivement, Himawari savait beaucoup de chose, mais elle ignorait une chose :

Doméki raffolait du chocolat noir…

**La Saint Valentin 2** (une double portion de chocolat)

Doméki recevait toujours de nombreux chocolats en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Il pouvait survivre au moins une semaine avec le nombre de chocolat qu'il avait reçu. Effectivement, il avait tenu une semaine, à se demander si le foie de Doméki existait. Mais il lui restait un paquet. Et ce paquet, il l'avait ouvert. Mais il n'avait pas goûté aux deux petits cœurs enlacés en chocolat noir. Pourtant, il les savait délicieux. Il savait qu'on s'était donné du mal pour les faire. Mais il n'osait pas les toucher. Il ne voulait pas le faire disparaître…

Le premier cadeau de Watanuki…

**Le White Day** (l'un sans l'autre, ce n'est pas la même chose !)

Le White Day pouvait être un jour merveilleux ou au contraire un jour désastreux. Car ce jour là, on pouvait savoir son amour partagé ou pour son plus grand malheur, non partagé. Tout se jouait sur une journée. Un cadeau de la personne aimée et c'était le paradis, pas de cadeau direction enfer ! Watanuki essayait de rester le plus naturel possible. Pourtant intérieurement, il était nerveux à un point inimaginable. Himawari semblait réellement inquiète et préoccupé par l'état de son camarade. Watanuki ouvrit son casier les mains moites. Une flèche brisée y reposait…

Il devait le prendre comment ?

**Le 1er Avril** (ben oui, c'est une fête aussi !)

Doméki regarda sceptique le poisson en papier accroché à son casier. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Doméki émit un grand soupir. Il savait bien qui pouvait faire une blague aussi ridicule, une certaine personne du nom de Watanuki. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha d'un geste brusque le poisson, il n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Il retrouva cependant un quelque peu le sourire. Il regarda un bout de papier tomber du poisson. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être que Watanuki qui ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide et d'aussi… mignon ?

Le papier en forme de cœur rejoignit le sol…

**L'anniversaire de Watanuki** (Notre petit Watanuki qui est né le premier Avril ! ( Non sans blague?) )

Doméki toussa. Le médecin lui avait ordonné de rester au lit quand i l était venu l'ausculter ce matin. Mais le médecin ignorait que si il ne se levait pas, il était quasiment sûr que Watanuki ne lui adresserait plus la parole. C'est vrai, pour une fois que le médium faisait un effort ! Doméki monta les escaliers péniblement. Il sonna enfin à la porte d'entré avant de tomber en avant sous les cris de Watanuki qui venait d'ouvrir la porte… Doméki eut un léger sourire malgré sa fièvre.

C'est bon il était arrivé à l'heure pour l'anniversaire de Watanuki…

**L'anniversaire d'Himawari **(ben si on en fait un, il faut fêter celui de toute la bande !)

Himawari fit un immense sourire à Watanuki. Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Il venait de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa Himawari. Il venait de lui offrir un magnifique gâteau nappé de chocolat. Il semblait délicieux. Et il l'était sûrement. Doméki offrit tout simplement son présent, un magnifique yukata. Himawari le remercia admirant la merveille. Watanuki fit quelque peu la moue mais il retrouva vite le sourire face à celui éblouissant de son amie. Doméki observa l'amoureux transi au comble du bonheur. Cet amoureux qui souriait… Doméki eut une mine défaitiste.

Watanuki ne lui accorderait jamais ce genre de sourire.

**L'anniversaire de Yûko** (tout être est né un jour, donc tout le monde a un anniversaire, non ?) 

Quand Watanuki avait entendu sa patronne lui annoncer qu'elle souhaitait fêter son anniversaire, il s'était senti défaillir. Et quand elle avait annoncé son intention d'inviter ses deux «amis » (Watanuki avait grogné à cette appellation), il avait imaginé tout le travail qu'il aurait à fournir. Mais quand Yûko lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait faire appel à un traiteur, Watanuki était revenu de parmi les morts. Pourtant, bien que le repas fut des plus délicieux, Doméki n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Et quand il avait annoncé ceci, Watanuki s'était senti rougir…

« Moi, je ne mangerai que ta cuisine. »

**L'anniversaire de Doméki** (on n'allait pas l'oublier tout de même !)

Doméki ne fêtait jamais son anniversaire. Bien sûr, il connaissait sa date de naissance comme la plupart des gens, mais il ne l'ébruitait pas. Sa date de naissance était la même que celle de son défunt grand-père. Ce n'était pas du au hasard lui avait avoué une fois Yûko. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait hérité de son pouvoir grâce à cette date. Doméki ne fêtait pas son anniversaire, mais il se disait que grâce à cette date, il avait eu un précieux don. Et ce don, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Car c'est avec ce don qu'il pouvait protéger Watanuki.

**Bal des finissants** (j'ignore si le nombre de mots sera exact, vu que je fais ça en dernière minute)

Himawari était splendide dans sa robe rouge . Son cavalier aussi était superbe. Watanuki poussa un immense soupir. La jeune fille avait trouvé l'amour, et un cavalier en prime... Et ce cavalier n'était pas lui... Monde injuste! Bon, ça le soulageait quelque peu, ce garçon n'était pas Doméki. Sinon Watanuki serait allé se pendre direct. Doméki était venu seul néanmoins tout comme lui... Pourtant l'archer avait la côte avec les filles... Etrange... Et ils étaient assis côté à côte tout les deux, parmi les délaissés du bal. Watanuki devait supporter l'archer.

Doméki avait refusé toutes ses invitations pour cette seule raison...

**La fin de l'année scolaire** (parce que pour tout ce qui font leur scolarité c'est une fête ! En fait Watanuki est au lycée, non ? Oups, j'ai pas pu résister donc 200mots !)

Dans l'établissement de Watanuki, on avait pour habitude en fin d'année scolaire d'organiser une grande kermesse. Elle avait lieu pendant la soirée le temps y étant assez clément à ce moment. Ce que Watanuki ne comprenait pas, c'est comment il s'était retrouvé premier prix d'une des activités. Le magnifique sourire d'Himawari y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Watanuki n'avait jamais su y résister… Bon, il se retrouvait à devoir embrasser la personne qui renverserait toutes les boîtes de conserves… Ce n'était qu'un baiser de toutes façons, puis c'était pour Himawari. Mais le problème n'était pas là, le problème était que personne ne participait. Watanuki savait qu'il n'était pas très attirant, mais pas au point qu'aucune fille ne veuille jouer…

Il en était quelque peu désespéré. Il pensait que l'attraction aurait eu plus de succès avec Doméki… Il soupira grandement, étant quelque peu blessé par l'attitude fuyante des participantes. Pourtant, Watanuki n'y était pour rien. Si les clientes fuyaient c'était pour une autre raison. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour rester en vie était fuir. Pour cause, elles sentaient la menace pesante sur leur être quand elles s'approchaient du stand.

Le regard noir de Doméki y était sûrement pour quelque chose…

**Halloween** (se cache sous les draps en hurlant : Ah un WatanukixHimawari ! Non c'est une blague !)

Doméki avait peur de très peu de choses. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu son stoïcisme. D'ailleurs Watanuki avait toujours cru que Doméki était du genre à n'avoir peur de rien, ni de personne. A côté de Doméki, il savait que c'était franchement une mauviette. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que faire ça, aurait pu faire flipper l'archer à ce point. Il avait bien le droit de se déguiser pendant Halloween. Mais il semblerait que son déguisement ait effrayé Doméki. Il se demandait bien pourquoi…

Il avait juste fait semblant d'être un mort…

**Fin du thème : Les événements ! **

L'auteur (dansant la danse de la joie) :

- Yeah ! C'est bon ! J'ai essayé de faire pas mal de fête mais j'ai eu un grand trou de mémoire… J'ai sûrement du oublier plein de fêtes ! Je m'en excuse…

Watanuki (bouché bée) :

- Ah non… ça a repris… Je veux pas ! Je veux pas être avec Doméki ! Moi je préfère Himawari ! Veux Himawariiii !

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun HimawarixWatanuki dans la section française… Alors pourquoi je commencerai ?

Himawari (arrivant en souriant) :

- Oh Watanuki ! Tu es extraordinaire dans ces drabbles !

Watanuki (rougissant) :

- Tu trouves ?

Himawari (hochant vivement la tête)

- Oui ! Je t'assure ! J'ai été ébloui ! Puis ton couple avec Doméki est sensationnel !

Watanuki (souriant) :

- Oh ça me flatte ! Attends une minute ! Mon couple avec Doméki ?

Himawari (toujours souriante) :

- Oui ! Bon je suis un peu déçue, j'aurai cru que tu me l'annoncerais en première. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Puis c'est une façon originale de faire son coming out !

Watanuki (très pâle et sortant) :

- Coming-out ?

Himawari (vérifiant que Watanuki est bien sorti) :

- C'est bon ! Alors, ces mangas yaoi tu me les donne ?

L'auteur (sortant un paquet de manga) :

- Vu comment il a marché…

Doméki (arrivant avec un sourire moqueur) :

- Il a pas marché, il a couru !

L'auteur (les regardant conspirateur) :

- Pas un mot, bien sûr…

Doméki (souriant) :

- J'ai un Watanuki, tu as du yaoi, Himawari, ses mangas, je vois pas pourquoi on balancerait…

Himawari (souriante) :

- Oh s'il vous plait ! Pouvez vous nous laisser des reviews ? On voudrait avoir votre avis !


	8. Les cours

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mêmem Mokona n'a pas voulu venir avec moi !

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement :**yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Une demande de Satji. Le thème est …. Les cours ! Et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, donc on a les matières, les rentrés ect… Désolé du retard tout de même, mais j'étais occupé !

**Cinquième thème :** Les cours

Bonne lecture !

**La rentrée des classes** (tremble d'effroi.. Non ! je veux pas y aller TT) 

Doméki bailla doucement. Il étai tôt tout de même. Neuf heures du matin n'était décidément pas une heure raisonnable. Doméki soupira. Il regarda devant lui où des élèves se pressaient pour connaître leurs classes. Il soupira grandement et s'approcha de la foule. Mais, il s'arrêta en voyant Watanuki s'agiter dans un coin en colère et boudeur à la fois... L'archer se détourna de la foule et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire satisfait. Ils devaient être dans la même classe. Doméki le savait de toutes façons :

Il n'y avait que lui pour déclencher de pareils sentiments chez Watanuki.

**Mathématiques **(oui des matières Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est les vacances pour l'instant !)

Watanuki avait toujours trouvé les mathématiques trop compliquées. Tous ces chiffres se mélangeaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Pourtant, il aurait du exceller dans cette matière. Son sens de l'organisation et de la logique auraient du l'aider, mais il n'y arrivait pas tout simplement. Les mathématiques c'était pas son truc. Puis il n'y avait aucune marge d'erreur. En cuisine, si on négligeait une quantité, on pouvait toujours se rattraper, alors qu'en mathématiques, le résultat était unique. Ce n'était pas comme dans la vie. Par exemple :

Lui et Doméki ça pouvait donner n'importe quoi !

**Japonnais** (il ne faut pas oublier que nos héros sont nippons et je doute fort que Doméki y connaisse quelque en français)

La littérature était un art.

C'était ce que n'avait cessé de lui répéter son grand-père. Alors très tôt, Doméki se mit à dévorer des livres. Et en conséquence, il en tira une aisance pour l'écriture, beaucoup plus que pour la parole. Et quand il vit le sujet : Décrivez votre idéal, il se mit à griffonner avec son flegme habituel. Son esprit vagabondait au fil des mots. Il s'imaginait une vie qui lui plairait Son stylo cessa tout mouvement. Il relit ce qu'il avait écrit et barra sa dernière phrase empêchant qu'on la relise

« J'aimerai être avec Watanuki »

**Sciences et Vie de la Terre** (svt pour les intimes Je pense qu'ils ont sûrement les mêmes cours que nous dans l'ensemble. )

L'humain était quelque chose de complexe.

C'était ce qu'avait conclut Watanuki quand le professeur leur fit passer des documents présentant différents types de cellules présentes dans l'organisme. Il les observa concentré essayant de distinguer les différences entre ces cellules. Il eut un frisson quand il pensa que son organisme était rempli de ces petites choses éphémères. Il soupira tandis qu'il observait attentivement les documents. Son voisin se pencha doucement vers lui pour regarder à son tour Et il eut l'impression que toute les cellules de son organisme réagirent…

Quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Doméki s'égarer sur sa nuque.

**Sciences et vie de la Terre 2 **(un côté plus expérimentale dirons-nous…)

La biologie avait son lot d'expérience et de démonstration

L'eau de chaux réagit à la présence de dioxyde de carbone. En soufflant dans une paille posée dans un tube à essai contenant de l'eau de chaux, elle se trouble indiquant un rejet de dioxyde de carbone. C'était assez simple. Le corps rejetait du dioxyde de carbone. La présence du dioxyde changeait le liquide clair en un troublé. Le plus ignare pourrait comprendre. Toute réaction est provoquée par la présence d'un élément. Mais si l'eau se troublait quand Doméki soufflait dans la paille.

Watanuki rougissait quand il haletait dans sa bouche…

**Technologie** (ou plutôt l'informatique, mais bon c'est contenu dans le même module)

La plus grande avancé du siècle dernier fut sans doute l'ordinateur.

Dans leur établissement, on dispensait à ceux qui n'avaient choisi d'options déterminantes la technologie. L'informatique n'avait jamais eu rien de compliqué aux yeux de Doméki. Il n'avait pas d'ordinateur cependant. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas les moyens, mais il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Ça ne l'amusait pas plus que ça de pianoter sur le clavier. Pourtant, il avait des compétences. Il saisissait rapidement le fonctionnement des divers programmes. Il n'avait jamais entrevu les possibilités que cela lui ouvrait.

Comme apprendre à Watanuki à se servir de son nouvel ordinateur…

**Sciences physiques** (euh… c'est pas trop mon truc. Ça me passionne pas…)

Si on jette un objet en l'air, il finit toujours par retomber.

C'était une des lois de la physique. Et cela pouvait bien avoir des conséquences. Les ordures envoyées dans l'espace nous retomberons dessus, assurait le professeur de sciences physiques. Un homme quelque peu sénile et très vieillissant portant une cravate multicolore. La plupart de ses élèves se demandaient comment malgré les lois de la physique, il restait encore debout. L'un des innombrables mystères de la science. Pourtant Watanuki ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela. Personne ne le ferra retomber de son petit nuage…

Tant qu'il était avec Doméki.

**Histoire** (achevez-moi TT)

L'histoire, c'est des milliers de faits qui font de nous ce que nous sommes et ce que nous serons…

Watanuki n'était pas un passionné d'Histoire. Les dates, les faits, les personnages, tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les petits rituels et les quelques coutumes marquantes de ces époques. Il se rappelait l'histoire des fils du destin. Les gens importants sont liés à nous avec des fils, plus le fil est épais, plus il est difficile de le briser. Il observa son petit doigt.

Qu'elle pouvait être l'épaisseur du fil le reliant à Doméki ?

**Géographie** (tuez-moi TT)

Se situer dans le monde permet de se situer par rapport aux autres…

C'est pourquoi, pendant le circuit scolaire on leur enseignait le nom des villes, des pays, des régions, des fleuves, des mers et des océans. Watanuki savait ainsi que s'il creusait droit et réussissait à traverser le centre de la Terre, il arriverait quelque part en Europe. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Il savait aussi que la distance entre la capitale et sa ville d'origine était de cinq cent kilomètres. Mais tout ça ne lui permettait pas de dire…

La distance entre son cœur et celui de Doméki…

**Education civique** ( ça va ! Je m'en sors ! donc 150 mots ! Mais je crois que c'est hors sujet…)

Dans le monde, il y a deux sortes de lois, les lois des livres et celle de la vie…

Doméki savait plus que quiconque la véracité de ces propos. Là où dans la loi, celle des livres, il ne trouvait que des interdits qui ne le concernaient pas. Dans la loi de la vie, il n'y était pas de même. Il y avait la morale. Et bien des fois, la morale ne rejoint pas la loi. Et les gens vous jugent selon leurs morales et dans le fond, leurs morales se ressemblent toutes. Ce qui oppose des problèmes de consciences auxquels Doméki était confronté. S'il n'avait été question que de lui, il aurait suivit la loi des livres. Mais il était responsable d'un temple et dans ce cas, il devait se plier à la morale. Dans ce cas alors, même si ça le tuait…

Il ne devait pas aimer Watanuki.

**Arts plastiques** ( mmh, ça me rappelle l'histoire avec la fille aux ailes d'ange… la pauvre… Bon encore hors sujet… C'est ma marque de fabrique )

L'art, c'est un terme qui désigne tout ce qui vous touche au plus profond de votre cœur…

Watanuki n'avait jamais été très doué en arts plastiques. Pourtant, il savait différencier d'un simple dessin à quelque chose où on avait mis un peu de son âme. Et en observant cette petite chose, crayonnés sur un coin de feuille de brouillon, il sentait l'esquisse d'un sentiment timide mais si fort en même temps. Et il savait deviner l'âme qu'on y avait mise sans faire bien attention… Pourtant il n'aurait pas du…

C'était juste son nom que Doméki avait gribouillé sur une feuille…

**Musique** (Serai-je encore hors sujet ? suspense…) 

La musique, c'est parler avec des notes pour plus facilement toucher l'âme…

Pourtant, Doméki n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour le cours de musique. La musique était la plus belle chose au monde d'après son professeur. Pourtant, Doméki était aussi insensible que si ce fut le bruit d'un chantier de construction. Il était insensible aux variations de violons, le crescendo du piano, la mélodie de la contrebasse…De toutes façons, il était déjà en désaccord avec la base de la musique. Parler avec des notes… Quelle stupidité si tout le monde le faisait…

Il ne pourrait plus entendre la voix de Watanuki…

**Education physique et sportive** (Je suis encore dispensé… j'ai vraiment la poisse TT)

Être bien dans son corps, c'est être bien dans sa tête.

Watanuki et Doméki devaient sans doute être très bien dans leur tête. Leur professeur avait cessé d'être étonné de leurs prouesses physiques quand Doméki avait réussi à marquer du milieu de terrain. Il en était même arrivé à se dire que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner venant de leurs parts. Pourtant quand Watanuki s'évanouit pendant le cours, il en fut étonné. Presque terrorisé même. Car il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser un regard plein de détresse… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer…

Que le masque de Doméki puisse se fissurer ainsi…

**Interclasse** (au Japon, c'est les profs qui vienne directement dans la salle… ça doit être ennuyant de pas pouvoir se promener…)

Le cours de Japonais venait de se terminer. Watanuki s'étira tandis que la porte se refermait sur le professeur de Japonais. Ils avaient cinq minutes de pause entre chaque cours. Watanuki observa ses camarades parler entre eux. Il en vit certains sortir par la porte et aller dans le couloir. La porte était grande ouverte. Elle semblait l'appeler doucement. Watanuki avait envie de se faufiler dans le couloir et aller dans la salle d'à côté… La tentation était grande… Mais Watanuki résista. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

Cet imbécile de Doméki pourrait bien s'imaginer qu'il lui avait manqué…

**Récréation **(j'imagine qu'ils en ont non ?)

Ce qui avait de bien dans les récréations, c'était qu'on pouvait se promener librement dans tout l'établissement. Mais la plupart préférait aller dehors prendre un peu d'air frais avant de recommencer un cours assommant. Watanuki n'aimait pas trop s'aventurer dans les couloirs, mais il y était obligé aujourd'hui, Himawari l'ayant entraîné avec l'archer. Problème, ils avaient perdu Himawari et ils avaient tous deux aucun sens de l'orientation… Quelle horreur, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais ! Watanuki paniquait. Il allait mourir tout seul de faim avec Doméki ! Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser…

Que cette fin était des plus romantiques…

**Le casier à chaussures **(je pouvais pas manquer ça tout de même ! )

Le problème avec les casiers, c'est qu'il ne s'ouvrait jamais quand vous le souhaitiez. Ils avaient tendance à prendre un malin plaisir à rester fermer quand vous étiez déjà sacrement en retard. Watanuki était dans ce cas là… Et il était très énervé. Il s'éventrait à essayer d'ouvrir le casier qui restait obstinément fermé. Il grommelait contre les fabriquants de casier tout en délaissant la poignée quand soudain miracle, il s'ouvrit… Watanuki remercia le miracle qui avait eu lieu, éternellement reconnaissant mentalement à son bienfaiteur.

Mais non ! Doméki n'avait jamais donné un petit coup de pied au casier !

**Jour de service** ( Au Japon, chaque jour un élève est désigné à tour de rôle pour rendre divers services à la classe et au professeur cf. tome 5 de xxxholic )

Ce qui était haïssable les jours de service, c'était que Doméki se débrouillait toujours pour devoir le surveiller. Watanuki trouvait cela agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le petit doigt sans que l'archer ne le repère immédiatement. C'était très frustrant. Il sentait le regard pesant de l'archer et finissait toujours par se disputer avec lui. Mais le pire était sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas manger avec sa délicieuse Himawari-chan et devait se retrouver à manger avec l'archer. Ce qui était encore plus pénible pour Watanuki.

C'était pourquoi ces diverses raisons, que Doméki bénissait les dieux quand Watanuki était de service.

**Conseil de classe** (j'imagine qu'ils en ont aussi, sinon les délégués n'ont aucun rôle ?)

Doméki trouvait les conseils de classe embêtant. Être délégué, il trouvait déjà ça embêtant à la base, mais assister au conseil de classe, c'était d'un ennui et encore plus embêtant. Il se retrouvait à écouter les professeurs déblatérer sur ses camarades sans pouvoir faire un semblant de protestation. Il était là pour écouter et rapporter les différents commentaires. Et le pire était sûrement qu'il devait rester tard le soir. Il détestait vraiment les conseils de classe… Il se sentait coupable d'avance quand il franchirait le pas de sa porte à une heure dépassée.

Watanuki allait encore l'attendre avant de s'endormir…

**Club** (n'oublions pas que notre archer fait parti du club de tir à l'arc !)

Doméki aimait le tir à l'arc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait le tir à l'arc. Il avait adhéré le club à tir à l'arc pour cette raison, dans l'ambition simple de s'améliorer. Il avait étonné tout le monde par sa précision et sa classe. Il faisait du tir à l'arc depuis longtemps, c'était son grand-père qui lui avait appris. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il pratiquait encore ce sport. Doméki n'avait rien contre le club de tir à l'arc. Pourtant quelques fois, il se maudissait d'être dans ce club.

Il ratait encore une occasion de rentrer avec Watanuki…

**Retard** (je déteste être en retard, mais encore plus être en avance…)

Watanuki avait appris très tôt qu'arriver en retard en cours, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. C'est pourquoi, chaque matin, il se levait à l'aube, se préparait, passait quelque fois chez Yûko pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien et filait en cours. Mais depuis quelque temps, cette habitude avait changé. Watanuki arrivait de plus en plus tard en cours, sans pourtant être en retard. Mais à chaque fois, il grommelait en entrant en cours in extremis. On pouvait sentir ses ondes meurtrières se répandre dans la pièce.

Pourquoi ce maudit archer était si long pour se préparer ?

**Retenue** (ou heure de colle bien que je ne vois pas la logique dans tout ça… langage codé ? XD)

Watanuki soupira. Yûko qui l'avait fait travailler à une heure pas possible. Résultat, il s'était endormi en cours, ce qui n'avait pas plu à son professeur, qui lui avait offert une magnifique heure d'ennui en retenue. Watanuki en était à souhaiter que un esprit se présente pour briser cette monotonie. Ils étaient plusieurs dans la salle. Le professeur ne leur accordait pas un regard plongé dans un magasine. Doméki un peu plus devant lui, en retenue pour les même raisons, semblait dormir. Watanuki pencha la tête sur le côté…

C'était étrange comme le reflet dans ses cheveux pouvait être hypnotisant…

**Observations** (Ils doivent bien en avoir quand ils font des bêtises, non ?) 

Doméki n'avait rien d'un élève perturbateur. Il était même plutôt l'élève modèle que les enseignants rêvaient d'avoir, en un peu plus bavard tout de même. C'est pourquoi son directeur s'étonna quand il appris que le jeune homme, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait volontairement, selon le dire des différents témoins, envoyé volontairement et agressivement une balle dans le visage d'un de ses camarades, ce qui lui avait valu une observation. Oui le directeur était très étonné. Doméki ne cherchait pas les ennuis. Lui qui était si calme…

Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, sachant que le camarade en question avait insulté Watanuki.

**Fin des cours** (parce que même les mauvaises choses ont une fin XD)

Watanuki soupira. L'année scolaire était finie. Les cours étaient finis. Et il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Pourtant, il aurait du. C'est vrai ! Il était en vacances ! Un peu plus de joie voyons ! Mais, il affichait une mine des plus attristée. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Quelqu'un passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il resta figé puis retrouva le sourire après quelques mots… Watanuki savourait maintenant pleinement le fait d'être en vacances. Les cours étaient finis, l'année scolaire était finie et comble du bonheur :

Doméki venait de lui proposer de passer ses vacances avec lui…

**Fin du thème : Les cours**

L'auteur (soupire d'aise) :

- C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on savoure pleinement le fait d'être en vacances. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, j'étais inspiré pour une fois. Je ne sais pas si il y aura de nouveaux chapitres bientôt. Il faut comprendre que je suis débordée de partout…

Watanuki (enthousiasme) :

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! Arrête toutes tes fics ! C'est une excellente idée !

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Désolé, mais je pense que je ne pourrai pas. Je ne veux pas laisser quelque chose d'inachevé !

Doméki (arrivant avec des lunettes de soleil) :

- Hoy ! Imbécile tu viens ?

Watanuki (interrogatif ) :

- Où ça ?

Doméki (énonçant ça comme une évidence) :

- A la plage bien sûr !

Watanuki (énervé) :

- Et pourquoi j'irai à la plage avec un pervers comme toi ?

L'auteur (réfléchissant ) :

- Justement parce que c'est un pervers ?

Doméki (lui montre la fic) :

- Tu vois, je t'ai invité en vacances, alors amène toi. La voiture va pas rester éternellement au garage !

L'auteur (septique) :

- Tu as le permis toi ?

Doméki (fronce les sourcils) :

- De quel permis tu parles ?

Watanuki (inquiet) :

- Ben pour conduire la voiture…

Doméki (étonné) :

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui conduit, c'est Yûko !

L'auteur (soucieux) :

- Je me demande si c'est pas pire…

Watanuki (croise les bras) :

- Il n'y a aucune chance que je vienne !

Doméki (observant Watanuki critique) :

- Tu devrai, vu le teint cadavérique de ta peau, tu devrai y aller…

Watanuki (regarde son bras) :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je suis pas pâle !

L'auteur (observe Watanuki) :

- Heu, c'est pas pour te contredire, mais tu es un peu diaphane…

Doméki (hoche la tête) :

- T'es entre le cachet d'aspirine et Casper…

Watanuki (sort abattu) :

- Je reviens, je vais prendre mes affaires…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Avec le soleil qu'il y a, il va pouvoir bronzer … Review ?


	9. Divers

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Et moi j'appartient à moi-même, chouette ! …

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement :**yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: Plus personnel celui là, c'est plus un divers, les drabbles n'ont pas de nombres de mots précis cette fois, prenez ça comme un bonus ou des idées lâchées à la légère.

**Cinquième thème :** Divers

Bonne lecture !

**Rumeurs** (Ou suppositions sur les triangles amoureux ressemblant à des parallélogrammes) 

Dans une société quelle qu'elle soit, une rumeur naissait toujours. Plus ou moins véridique selon les cas. Et nos héros n'échappaient pas à cette règle. Ainsi dans les couloirs du lycée, on put entendre diverses choses. Une rumeur avait circulé comme quoi Watanuki n'aimerait pas Kunogi mais cachait en fait un amour profond pour leur professeur de Japonais. Une autre, sous-entendait qu'Himawari serait en fait amoureuse de Doméki mais n'osait pas lui avouer. Une plus récente faisait de Doméki un sportif beaucoup trop bon pour être honnête. Ce n'était que quelques exemples plus ou moins recherchés. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient sur ces trois là. Mais bizarrement aucune rumeur ne courrait sur les amours de Doméki. Chose étrange. Mais une rumeur avait pour base de faire jaser et laisser des doutes.

Et tout le monde savait que l'amour de Doméki envers Watanuki ne laissait aucun doute possible.

**Manie** (Si vous trouvez les manies bizarres, je dirai que… elles sont bizarres…) 

Avant chaque concours de tir à l'arc, chaque membre avait ses manies censées lui porter chance. Ainsi Ideki faisait trois fois le tour de son pâté de maison à cloche pied en pleine nuit. Aida, lui, achetait de nouveaux gants à chaque compétition, il mettait un point d'honneur que ceux-ci soient d'un vert clair et aucunement autre. Ito venait faire une offrande au temple sous l'œil toujours un peu étonné de l'archer.

Doméki lui était loin de ces préoccupations futiles.

Il se contentait de jeter un œil dans les tribunes pour s'assurer que Himawari était à une distance respectable de son Watanuki.

**Plaisanteries** (ou comment se faire trop prendre aux sérieux) 

Quelque fois, Doméki lançait des paroles en l'air en plaisantant.

Mais à son grand désarroi, Watanuki ne savait jamais quand il n'était pas sérieux ce qui amenait toujours beaucoup de confusion.

Ainsi quand Doméki réclama en plaisantant des fraises en plein hiver, Watanuki lui en fournit d'on ne sait de quelle manière le lendemain.

Quand il fit remarquer moqueur à Watanuki que se laisser pousser les cheveux l'aiderait peut-être à se rapprocher de sa Himawari-chan, Watanuki annula son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

Quand, se moquant de lui, il lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'enkiloser avant d'être emporté par le vent, Watanuki s'inscrivit à un club de gym.

Quand il plaisanta sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire du Japonais ancien, Watanuki s'inscrivit à un cours de Japonais ancien.

Quand il le nargua sur ses notes en arts plastiques, Watanuki s'inscrivit dans des cours particuliers de dessin.

Quand il lui fit remarquer qu'il était bien trop prévisible et transparent, Watanuki se précipita pour prendre des cours d'arts dramatiques.

Et bien plus tard, quand il plaisanta sur le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, Watanuki quitta tous ces clubs.

Doméki assit sur un banc, un Watanuki endormi sur son épaule se demanda s'il devait plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils devraient sortir ensemble.

**Paroles en l'air** (comme quoi on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de se la fermer) 

Quand Doméki lança à son plus grand malheur, sans réelle raison, qu'il aimerait se marier, un changement brusque s'opéra dans leur couple.

Il n'y fit pas attention d'abord. Watanuki n'avait pas pu le prendre au sérieux. Ce n'était pas juste une parole en l'air qui faisait que son compagnon l'observait attentivement à chacun de ses mouvements comme attendant sa demande.

Et le fait qu'il ait entendu Watanuki demander à Yûko-san s'il elle pensait vraiment que porter une robe de mariée était nécessaire, ne l'inquiéta pas autre mesure. Ce devait être une mission tordue du Yûko encore.

Pourtant il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Partout dans son appartement, il trouvait des catalogues, dans des endroits les plus improbables. Ainsi, voulant désinfecter une plaie, le magasine « des 1 000 robes et accessoires de mariage » lui tomba sur le pied. Voulant laver le linge, il passa en machine « les 10 conseils pour le mariage parfait ».

Et quand il trouva dans sa salle de bain, juste à côté du savon « La nuit de noces inoubliable », ses nerfs lâchèrent. Et c'est une serviette autour de la taille qu'il se précipita dans leur chambre. Mais il se figea. Watanuki, les joues rougissantes, le regard un peu trouble, observait son reflet dans son miroir. Après un long moment, il murmura :

- Oui, je veux bien t'épouser…

C'est peut-être cet événement qui expliquait qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans une bijouterie achetant une alliance.

**Perte** (sur l'âge de Doméki et sa famille, ce ne sont que des suppositions, je ne sais même pas si Doméki est vraiment orphelin…) 

Quand il était jeune, Doméki vivait avec ses parents.

Sa mère mourut quand il avait trois ans et malgré son jeune âge, il se souvenait encore de la caresse chaleureuse d'une main sur la joue avant que les yeux de sa mère s'éteignent.

Elle était morte d'un cancer.

Plus tard, âgé de neuf ans, son père eut un accident de la route, il mourut sur le coup. Doméki était à l'arrière, il fut sain et sauf. Et malgré le flou de l'événement il se souvenait du sang coulant le long de la tempe paternelle.

Quand il emménagea chez ses grands-parents paternels, il fut un peu déboussolé. Mais il s'habitua vite au fait de vivre dans un temple et que son grand-père l'habille en fille, bien qu'il ne saisisse pas le sens de cette manœuvre. Il aimait beaucoup ses grands-parents, sa grand-mère préparait de bons petits plats et son grand-père lui racontait toujours des histoires sur des esprits.

Mais un jour, sa grand-mère mourut. Il se souvenait encore du corps tombé sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Elle était morte comme ça d'un seul coup. Comme un bougie qu'on éteint.

Doméki en fut très affecté.

Plus tard, ce fut son grand-père qui mourut. Il fut emporté par une très grave maladie. Doméki se souviendrait toujours des yeux fiévreux posés sur les siens.

Il avait alors l'âge de s'occuper de lui tout seul. Chaque mois, il recevait une certaine somme pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Il finit par s'habituer au temple vide.

Et de provoquer la perte des gens qu'il aimait.

Dans cette optique, il s'éloigna des autres.

Pourtant, quand il connut Watanuki, il rechercha sans cesse sa présence. Il ne savait pourquoi, elle l'apaisait. Et quand il sut qu'il pouvait éloigner les esprits de Watanuki, il en fut heureux.

Pour une fois, il ne provoquait pas la perte de quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

**Nuit de noces** (pas de lemon ne vous inquiétez pas ) 

Watanuki avait toujours rêvé de ce moment.

Il avait toujours imaginé qu'en ce jour, il s'approcherait du lit doucement. Une personne assise l'y attendrait. Elle l'observerait avec un sourire tandis qu'il se pencherait. Il se caresserait doucement son visage et ils échangeraient un baiser.

Watanuki avait toujours rêve que ceci se passerait ainsi.

Pendant longtemps, la personne n'eut pas de visage. Se contentant de n'être qu'une forme vague.

Mais plus tard, quand il rencontra Himawari, la personne dans le lit pris sa forme.

Mais cette époque était révolue.

Et quand il s'approcha du lit doucement, qu'il se pencha et qu'il caressa doucement son visage.

Ce fut Doméki qui l'embrassa.

**Ville** (oui c'est la catégorie divers… ) 

Watanuki avait toujours apprécié se promener en ville. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'animation, mais à son plus grand malheur, c'était dans ce genre d'endroit empli de monde qu'il voyait des esprits. Des formes passées flottant autour des gens ou s'agrippant à lui. Il avait finit par s'y faire, du moins, il avait accepté qu'il attire les esprits. Mais sous le ciel illuminé d'étoiles, cette nuit les esprits s'écartèrent de son chemin.

La main de Doméki glissée dans la sienne devait y être pour quelque chose

**Ciel** (no comment) 

L'immensité du ciel défilait sous nos yeux.

Prêt à nous aspirer à chaque instant. Le ciel avait toujours parut immense aux yeux de Doméki. Un peu étrange aussi, quand il se teintait de gris annonçant un orage, quand des larmes en tombaient, quand le soleil semblait y rire. Quand, à travers tous ces nuages, il discernait l'étendue bleue, il ne pouvait que se sentir apaisé. Le ciel était impressionnant. Fascinant aussi.

Etrangement, le ciel semblait l'appeler sans que jamais il ne le rejoigne

Ce ciel si semblable aux yeux de Watanuki.

**T'aurais pu faire un effort !** (Pas du tout de DomékixWatanuki bizarrement. On dirait même le contraire…Et pourtant c'est le plus long TT)

Watanuki avait toujours pensé que prendre soin de lui n'était pas important. Du moins, d'un côté vestimentaire. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt puisqu'il ne se sentait pas le besoin de plaire ou séduire et encore moins de se faire remarquer. Là où ses deux camarades avaient troqué leurs uniformes contre respectivement une magnifique robe d'été et une chemise noire et un Jeans, lui s'était contenté d'enfiler la chemise blanche qu'il portait en cours et de même pour son pantalon. Evidemment, voyant ses camarades, il s'était d'abord émerveillé sur sa magnifique Himawari-chan avant de crier sur Doméki qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il portait son uniforme habituel.

Mais il n'eut le temps de s'exclamer que déjà Himawari-chan remarquait qu'il aurait pu faire un effort. Ce qui eut le don de figer Watanuki pendant quelques minutes. Pour l'achever, elle ajouta que Doméki avait fait un effort LUI. Le cœur de Watanuki explosa en petits morceaux qui allèrent s'échouer dans l'Océan Pacifique sous la violence du choc.

Si Watanuki avait été impartial et rien qu'en observant les personnes alentours, il se serait rendu compte que sa tenue assez stricte jurait avec l'endroit. Mais Watanuki n'était en rien impartial à ce moment. C'était sûrement du à la remarque d'Himawari-chan. D'ailleurs, horriblement vexé, il se détourna de ses deux camarades et prit la direction de son appartement mettant fin à la sortie à la fête foraine à laquelle il avait pourtant eut hâte d'aller. De plus, il avait tout prévu pour monter dans le train fantôme avec Himawari-chan… Il se stoppa net un instant et revînt en arrière sous le regard étonné d'Himawari-chan et saisit violemment la main de Doméki et l'embarqua avec lui sur le chemin du retour.

Doméki se demanda si le médium avait de la fièvre. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il serait sa main aussi fort. Il garda son air stoïque bien qu'un peu inquiet et complètement dérouté. Watanuki venait de lui prendre la main et l'embarquer et tout ça sans rien dire. Il savait que ça cachait quelque chose. Il essaya d'ignorer les personnes les regardant passer. Watanuki se rendait-il compte que son attitude pouvait porter à confusion ? D'un côté, les filles qui lui faisaient de l'œil plus tôt semblaient assez dégoûter pour cesser de le draguer…

Doméki aurait très bien pu se dégager de la poigne de Watanuki, mais le fait de ne plus être importuné par quelques filles trop collantes sur un malentendu le réjouissait trop … Puis de toutes façons, ils allaient dans la même direction. Il grimaça pensant que peut-être Watanuki ne prenait pas ça pour un malentendu. Bah, il le repousserait comme toutes les autres filles, pas trop méchamment.

Watanuki loin de ces considérations fulminait tout en souriant. Il avait évité le pire.

Ce pervers de Doméki n'était pas resté avec sa magnifique Himawari-chan.

**Photo compromettante** (j'ai conscience que c'est du n'importe quoi, mais autant s'amuser) 

Depuis quelque temps, c'était l'effervescence au lycée.

Depuis que Doméki s'était amené en cours avec un suçon dans le cou, en fait.

Ou plus précisément qu'il était arrivé après la pause avec un suçon dans le cou.

Depuis le club du journal affilé au lycée avait lancé ce concours stupide. Celui qui prendrait une photo de Doméki Shizuka, meilleur élément de tir à l'arc du lycée, avec son élue se verrait récompenser comme il se doit. C'était depuis ce moment.

Depuis deux mois.

Iroya Kitaki, élève dans la même classe de Doméki avait flairé le bon coup. Alors que tout les autres suivaient à la trace toutes les filles susceptibles d'être la petite amie de Doméki, la liste n'étant pas très longue, lui avait décidé de suivre le premier concerné. Choix peu judicieux vu que le jeune archer avait repéré son camarade depuis un bon moment. L'archer trouvait cette traque de plus en plus énervante. Plus de dix personnes suivaient chaque pas de Kunogi, qui semblait totalement l'ignorer alors que Doméki avait vu la masse suspecte se cacher derrière un buisson tandis qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble. Et Iroya Kitaki n'avait rien du parfait espion. D'ailleurs, Doméki entendait ses pas derrière lui tandis qu'il traversait un couloir vide. Il en avait marre. Déjà plusieurs filles s'étaient présentés à lui, lui demandant de déclarer officiellement qu'il n'était pas leur petit ami pour éloigner les espions peu discrets.

Il en avait plus que marre.

Doméki soupira. Il vit enfin une silhouette familière accoudée à une fenêtre. Il l'attendait. Il s'approcha doucement et enlaça la silhouette par derrière.

Doucement, il s'empara des lèvres de Watanuki.

Un déclic significatif indiqua à Doméki que Iroya Kitaki avait sa photo. Le bruit de ses pas rapides s'éloignant confirma cette hypothèse.

Watanuki qui l'avait repoussé, entendant le déclic ; le regarda et lui demanda en colère :

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu es fou ?

Ce à quoi Doméki répondit par un :

- Qui a fait le suçon le premier ?

**Disputes** (ou crises de couple) 

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Doméki et Watanuki n'avaient cessé de se disputer.

D'abord à propos d'Himawari. Car le « Se pourrait-il que mon adorable Himawari-chan soit amoureuse de ce rustre de Doméki » s'était, on ne sait comment, transformée en « Se pourrait-il que Himawari soit amoureuse de mon Doméki ? » Et Watanuki ne le supportait pas. Car il était persuadé que dans cette hypothèse Doméki préférait Himawari. Et dans cette peur, il avait fait des crises de jalousie énormes, pleines de mauvaise foi. Mais Doméki ne l'avait pas quitté malgré ses crises, bien que le médium fut horrible.

Jusqu'au jour où Watanuki explosa en sanglots devant l'archer après une de ses crises. Il n'eut plus de crises de jalousie à propos d'Himawari, Doméki l'ayant assuré qu'il en le quitterait pas pour la brune.

La dispute suivante concernait le jour de l'anniversaire de Watanuki, Doméki avait planté le médium sans explication. La dispute fut violente comme d'habitude (du moins du coté de Watanuki car Doméki ouvrait rarement la bouche et attendait que la colère passe). Pour que finalement Watanuki remarqua que c'était Doméki qui avait préparé sa fête d'anniversaire.

Une autre concernait l'emplacement de leur chambre commune dans le temple. Watanuki avait tenu à ce qu'elle se trouve dans le grenier, pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Tandis que Doméki préférait garder sa propre chambre, bien qu'elle fut moins spacieuse. Ils décidèrent de faire chambre à part, Watanuki dans le grenier, Doméki dans son ancienne chambre.

Finalement, après un mois d'aller-retour entre les deux chambres, Watanuki céda. Il s'installa donc dans la chambre de l'archer.

En définitive, la plus mémorable fut sans doute celle de la Saint-Valentin. Watanuki voyant Doméki revenir des chocolats pleins les bras, explosa. Doméki attendit que l'orage passe tandis que Watanuki criait, dans le vide il faut bien l'avouer. Alors que Watanuki reprenait son souffle, Doméki lui mit tous ses paquets dans les bras en lui disant que c'était son cadeau de Saint-Valentin.

Ces disputes ne furent pas les seules, ils en eut bien d'autres plus stupides les une que les autres.

Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rendait compte de la patience de Doméki.

**Jalousie** (oui, il fallait bien ça ) 

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Watanuki n'était pas le plus jaloux. Non, dans leur couple, c'était Doméki qui remportait la palme d'or.

Ceci fut prouvé à tous lors d'une kermesse organisée par l'établissement. Watanuki fut désigné pour tenir l'un des stands de nourriture. On lui avait assigné Doméki comme partenaire, officiellement car Doméki était un assez bel élément pour donner envie d'acheter, officieusement car Doméki avait menacé le président du conseil des élèves s'il en était autrement. Watanuki râla comme à son habitude, pestant que Doméki n'était qu'un poids lourd et qu'il ne ferait que le gêner. Il lui donna comme travail de s'occuper des clients tandis que lui cuisinerait. Ce qui donnait des échanges assez …mouvementés. Mais le stand marchait bien, Doméki donnait vraiment envie d'acheter. Mais bien que Watanuki fut en train de cuisiner, il était exposé au regard des clients. Et un certain garçon en profitait pour lui faire de l'œil.

Ou du rentre dedans, dans la façon qu'eut le garçon de passer une langue sur ses lèvres. Doméki vit avec horreur son petit-ami rougir. Il servit le garçon, stoïque. Il vit avec amusement le sourire séducteur de celui-ci se transformer en grimace d'horreur. Il devint étrangement rouge avant de se diriger vers le point d'eau le plus proche.

Vachement efficace cette sauce piquante pensa Doméki.

**Rituel** (au sens d'habitude en fait)

Chaque jeudi, Doméki arrivait relativement tard à cause de son entraînement de tir à l'arc.

Le jeudi, l'entraînement durait plus longtemps pour d'obscure raison. Ainsi, quand il arrivait au temple, pendant longtemps, celui-ci l'accueillit froid et vide.

Cela avait changé quand Watanuki vint habiter au temple.

Ainsi quand Doméki arrivait dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de salle à manger, il trouvait Watanuki l'attendant sagement. L'archer s'approchait et déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du médium. Watanuki lui accordait un sourire timide avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

L'archer en profitait pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Il y déposait ses affaires et se changeait. Puis, il revenait dans la salle à manger. Il s'installait devant la table basse et attendait. Peu après, le médium entrait un plateau dans les mains qu'il déposait sur la table. Il se nichait ensuite contre l'archer et commençait à le faire manger. Doméki avalait, remerciant le cuisinier par quelques baisers.

Le repas terminé, le médium disparaît encore une fois dans la cuisine suivit cette fois de Doméki.

Ils faisaient la vaisselle et investissaient leur chambre la tâche terminée.

La dernière lumière s'éteignaient tandis que le médium se blottissait contre l'archer.

Comme tout les jeudis passés…

Et ils l'espéraient, tout les jeudis à venir.

**Larmes**

Les larmes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne sache comment les arrêter.

Elles coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient sur le visage pâle.

Comme une étrange pluie remplie d'amertume.

Il ne sanglotait pas, restant silencieux…

Choqué sûrement.

Les yeux fixés sur ce visage sans vie.

Visage qui s'anime doucement.

Deux yeux dorés qui se dévoilent.

Un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais qui est las.

Une voix qui murmure « Je vais bien »

Une main qui caresse la joue mouillée.

Et les larmes s'arrêtent.

**Générosité** (ou altruisme … je pense)

L'un des nombreux problèmes de Watanuki (la liste étant trop longue pour être cité ci-dessous) était sûrement le fait qu'il ne fasse pas de différence entre sa propre souffrance et celle des autres. Il avait cette capacité à ressentir la douleur et la peine peu commune. Sa sensibilité s'étant sûrement accrue au contact des esprits qui avaient parsemés sa route. Et cette sensibilité le poussait à aider les autres, quitte à risquer sa vie. A aider, malgré les remarques de la sorcière. Les aider, même si cela pouvait se révéler bien trop dangereux. Ce qu'on aurait pu nommer générosité se révélait absurde aux yeux de Doméki. Il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement du médium à vouloir aider, cet entêtement qui pouvait à certaines occasion le mettre en danger, le tuer même. Doméki ne comprenait pas.

Pourtant il faisait preuve de cet étrange défaut quand cela concernait Watanuki.

**Présage** (bon je sais, Yûko n'est pas censé dévoiler son avenir à Watanuki, il ne faut pas en dire trop ect… mais c'est pour le bien de cette fiction ! Sinon, je remets un peu en cause le principe de la Destinée… Pourquoi je me lance dans un truc pareil …)

Doméki regardait effrayé le corps du médium flotter dans le vide.

Il regardait, affolé, le médium se débattre contre quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Watanuki tendait la main vers lui en l'appelant, en hurlant son nom. Doméki franchit la rembarre de sécurité et se tenant à cette dernière, il tendit son autre main vers le médium. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent avant que le médium hurle plaquant ses mains contre son cœur. Doméki entendait ses cris résonner dans sa tête. Il vit, dans l'impuissance la plus totale, le corps de Watanuki s'effacer peu à peu. Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de son camarade. Dans un dernier hurlement, il disparut définitivement. Et Doméki lâcha la rembarre. Il se laissa aller dans le vide. Sans un son, sans un bruit. Son corps alla s'éclater au pied du bâtiment. Comme son cœur qui avait éclaté de peine quelques instants plus tôt.

La sorcière des dimensions dégagea violemment sa main de celle du médium, comme si elle s'était brûlé. L'objet mystique qu'elle tenait dans l'autre s'écrasa au sol. Les débris de verre se répandirent ainsi que le sable fin. Une main sur son cœur, elle fixait le vide là où elle aurait du voir Watanuki. Elle entendit la voix paniquée du médium l'appeler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Le médium lui toucha l'épaule et ce fut comme si elle était revenue. Watanuki apparut devant elle, il semblait inquiet. Yûko se leva et lui faisant un sourire espiègle, elle lui révéla :

- Et non, mon petit Watanuki, tu ne finiras pas ta vie en compagnie de Himawari-chan.

Elle négligea volontairement le bruit qui sortit de la bouche de Watanuki ressemblant à geignement ainsi que le bruit perceptible du cœur brisé du pauvre cuisiner. Décidant d'ignorer qu'elle venait d'écraser tous ses espoirs, elle continua :

- Bon maintenant, nettoies moi tout ça et va chercher une bouteille de saké !

Le mot saké fut repris une bonne dizaine de fois par Maru et Moro accompagné de Mokona qui avait décidé de rebondir sur la tête du médium. Ce dernier obéit en geignant contre cette injustice et ses espoirs envolés avant de soudainement retrouver ces mêmes espoirs. Oui, il se pourrait que Yûko se soit trompée ! Et ce fut plein d'espoir qu'il se dirigea vers le placard décidé à balayer les morceaux de verres et les grains de sable.

Yûko regarda le médium disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, elle se sentait étouffer. Elle regarda le croissant de lune au-dessus d'elle.

- Il faut croire en l'avenir, n'est-ce pas Clow ?

Oui il fallait y croire. Car rien n'était encore jouer.

Et il ne tenait qu'à eux de changer cet avenir.

Car rien n'est définitif dans ce qu'on appelle destinée.

**Cauchemar** (allez savoir pourquoi ça m'éclatait de l'écrire, même si c'est pas des plus original )

Doméki regarda Watanuki. Il avait les joues rougissantes et cet air un peu intimidé comme quand il lui annonçait quelque chose d'important. Doméki leva un sourcil septique et demanda :

- Tu peux répéter ?

Watanuki caressa son ventre, Doméki remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'il était légèrement rond. Il déglutit quand le cuisinier répondit joyeusement :

- Tu vas devenir Papa !

-HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Doméki ouvrit les yeux brusquement et observa le plafond les sueurs froides le traversant. Il reprit sa respiration. Il fut alors pris d'un énorme doute. Il observa Watanuki qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés ou plutôt contre lui. Le médium n'avait été aucunement dérangé par le cri qu'il avait poussé. Il abaissa vivement la couette et releva le tee-shirt que portait le médium sans délicatesse.

- Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ! hurla presque le cuisinier.

Doméki fut satisfait de voir le ventre plat de son amant, même un peu creux remarqua-t-il. Il remonta la couette vivement et parti à la recherche de sommeil.

Watanuki rabaissa son tee-shirt en grognant avant de reprendra sa place contre l'archer.

Y a pas à dire, Shizu était vraiment bizarre des fois.

**Fin du thème : divers**

L'auteur (enthousiasme) :

- C'est décidé le prochain thème ça sera l'alphabet ! Bon, je sais, je change un peu de voie là. Ça donne pas grand chose mais ça m'amuse. Bon, ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé !

Watanuki (pestant) :

- Tu parles, t'étais tout le temps fourré sur internet…

L'auteur (met une main sur la bouche de Watanuki) :

- Un mot de plus et je… je…

Watanuki (s'échappe de la prise de l'auteur) :

- Et quoi ? Tu peux difficilement faire pire que me mettre avec Doméki !

Doméki (se met derrière Watanuki et tousse) :

- Remarque que c'est moi le plus à plaindre. En plus de devoir te supporter en cours, il a fallu que je te supporte en dehors des cours, en missions pour Yûko, chez moi, et même dans mes rêves. Donc je peux affirmer que ma situation est pire.

Watanuki (lance un regard lourd de menace à Doméki) :

- Rappelle-moi, qui a soudoyé l'auteur pour ce couple ?

L'auteur (observant la futur dispute de couple) :

- Oh non, tu te trompes, c'est moi qui l'aie payé pour qu'il accepte le couple.

Watanuki (statufié) :

- Quoi ? mais ça veut dire que…

Doméki (se prépare mentalement à l'attaque sonore qu'il va subir) :

- Que ?

Watanuki (criant ) :

- Que tu m'as bassiné avec ton amour éternel juste pour de prunes ! Et qu'en fait… tu étais payé ! Traître ! Tricheur ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Pour la peine va te trouver un autre endroit pour dormir !

Doméki (inquiet) :

- Mais Watanuki ! C'est mon temple ! Puis où je vais dormir ?

Watanuki (partant) :

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Escroc !

Doméki (lançant un regard plein d'espoir à l'auteur) :

- Euh, j'ai bien un peu de place sous mon bureau, mais je doute que ça soit confortable… Fais-toi plutôt pardonner…

Doméki (regard l'auteur soucieux) :

- C'est de Watanuki qu'on parle… il serait capable de me tuer si j'osais m'approcher à plus de dix mètres de lui après ça !

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Euh… y a bien la SPA…

Doméki (vexé) :

- Je ressemble à un caniche ?

L'auteur (se grattant la nuque) :

- Vu sous cet angle… Ben j'en sais rien moi, y a toujours sous mon bureau ! Bon en tout cas, trêve de bavardage ! Et review si vous voulez donner votre avis !


	10. Alphabet

**Titre : **Petits thèmes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Et moi j'appartient à moi-même, chouette ! …

**Genre :** drabble et drabble, yaoi plus ou moins explicite….

**Avertissement :**yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici

**Résumé :** Le WatanukixDoméki se décline en plusieurs façons, donc en plusieurs thèmes… drabbles

**Note **: L'alphabet… allez savoir, plutôt les lettres. Un drabble sur toutes les lettres j'y arriverai ! Sinon je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui sont touchés par la grève des transports (comme moi quoi) Je suis avec vous !

**Cinquième thème :** Alphabet

Bonne lecture !

**Amour**

L'amour c'est compliqué. C'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Doméki

Les amoureux sont des gens compliqués. C'est ce qu'avait conclu Doméki.

Et quand il voyait Watanuki tournoyer autour de Kunogi en lui lançant des Himawari-chan, il se renforçait dans cette idée. Quand le médium ne cessait de parler de l'élue de son cœur, alors cette évidence lui rentrait droit dans le cœur, l'amour était un sentiment mauvais. Car au lieu de se réjouir du bonheur incommensurable du médium, il venait à souhaiter qu'il se taise et cesse de parler d'amour.

Parce que son amour à lui ne le rendait pas heureux.

**Baiser**

Doméki était quelqu'un d'assez secret quand cela concernait ses sentiments.

Plus encore quand cela concernait Watanuki.

Ainsi, il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose allant dans ce sens, bien qu'ils soient ensembles. Pourtant, le médium, le plus timide des deux, venait de se déclarer anxieusement dans le creux de son cou. Et le cuisinier attendait sûrement une réponse. Pourtant, l'archer ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Alors, il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Pour qu'à travers leurs langues emmêlées, Watanuki puisse comprendre ses sentiments.

**Cœurs**

Le cœur est un symbole indissociable de l'amour.

Et Watanuki, dans son amour inconditionnel pour sa Himawari-chan observait le ciel à ses côtés allongé dans l'herbe. On dit que la vision abstraite de certaines choses dépendrait de l'état dans lequel on se trouvait. Ainsi, la jeune fille indiqua un nuage le désignant comme un cœur. Watanuki y trouvait plutôt un air de bonhomme de neige assez difforme il faut l'avouer. Et le soir, allongé au même endroit, il observait les étoiles, attendant semblait-il. Doméki vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

Et soudain les étoiles se transformaient en millions de petits cœurs.

**Doutes**

Il y a des choses que Watanuki n'arrivait à dire que difficilement à voix haute.

Par timidité et réserve, il exprimait rarement et maladroitement son attrait pour la personne qu'il aimait. Aussi, il lui était plus que difficile, insurmontable pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique envers ses sentiments comme lui, d'exprimer de la bonne façon de ses inquiétudes concernant la personne qui partageait sa vie. Il gardait tout cela pour lui mais finalement, pris par ses doutes, il finissait par hurler contre Doméki.

Et pour ce dernier, il était par conséquent bien difficile de douter de la véracité des sentiments du médium.

**Epilogue**

« Après tant de sacrifices, après tant de disputes, après tant de moqueries, après toute cette relation, ils avaient réussi à comprendre la symbolique du fil du destin les liant ensemble. En voulant le briser en vain, ils avaient fini par comprendre la raison qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient se quitter. Et c'est gênés qu'ils s'attrapèrent les mains pour s'approcher et ne plus libérer l'autre…

Ils vécurent heureux et ne se quittèrent plus. »

L'archer referma le livre doucement.

Mais il semblerait que la voix de Doméki raisonnait encore dans les oreilles de Watanuki quand il attrapa timidement sa main.

**Fascination **

La façon dont se mouvait Watanuki était vraiment étrange si on le regardait objectivement. Mais cette façon de mouvoir, de se déplacer, de se glisser doucement contre les autres sans les toucher et tournoyer, toutes ces choses devenaient magnifiques sous un air de musique. Son corps semblait ressentir chaque pulsation des instruments, effectuant des gestes gracieux, bougeant à son rythme effectuant une danse fascinante. Et c'est pourquoi, Doméki ne cessait de scruter les mouvements du médium qui s'énervait pour une raison des plus banales, sûrement à son sujet. Et il l'admirait fasciné.

Un petit air de musique dans la tête…

**Gentleman**

Doméki était ce qu'on pouvait considérer, toute la gente féminine le confirmera, un gentleman

Il se montrait simple, gentil et galant. Il aidait toutes femmes dans le besoin, portant leurs bagages trop lourds, leur tenant la porte ou leur indiquant galamment le chemin. Bon, il ne se montrait pas très bavard, mais il était très poli et agréable. Le cuisinier en était quelque fois jaloux, trouvant qu'il se préoccupait plus de ces inconnues que de lui. Mais Doméki se contentait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire affichant un doux sourire.

Et ce n'était qu'à Watanuki qu'il adressait de pareils sourires.

**Hémorragie**

Etrange comme son cœur semblait battre vite.

Comme il se sentait partir aussi.

Il voyait des formes indistinctes autour de lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre, essayant de faire pression pour empêcher l'épanchement de sang.

Etrange comme cette main tremblait.

Les visages se font un peu plus distincts et il croise des yeux bleus en pleurs. Le visage se forme sous ses yeux, les traits lui paraissent plus net.

Il est beau…

Mais sa tempe est couverte de sang.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su pleinement le protéger.

**Incomplet**

Il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras qui l'enserraient.

L'impression intime d'être exactement à sa place, là où il souhaitait être. L'impression forte qu'il ne pourrait être plus heureux nul part ailleurs.

Il savait que ce sentiment ne venait pas uniquement du fait qu'il était amoureux de Doméki. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond encore, de plus magnifique. Et il chérissait cette chose profitant chaque jour de ce bonheur. Et il souhaiterait ce bonheur éternel. Que Doméki ne le quitte jamais.

Mais le sentiment d'être incomplet l'atteint tandis qu'une première gerbe de terre recouvre le cercueil de l'archer.

**Joie**

Il y a des sentiments que Watanuki ne cessait de ressentir tout au long de la journée.

La colère, la peur, l'appréhension, la douleur, la tristesse et encore d'autres. Tous ces sentiments finissaient par se manifester, plusieurs fois la plupart du temps. Rien d'effrayant en soi pensez-vous, Watanuki était un garçon hyperactif et sensible. Pourtant, il y avait un sentiment qu'il manifestait très rarement ces temps-ci. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de lui arracher un sourire sincère. Il ne riait plus.

Plus aucune joie n'éclairait son visage depuis que Doméki était parti faire des études à l'étranger.

**Kimono**

Watanuki rougissait doucement.

Il passa une main hésitante sur le tissu aux couleurs pastel. Il leva les yeux timidement vers Doméki. Celui-ci lui attrapa doucement les lèvres. Le médium hésite un instant encore. Puis doucement il détache la ceinture en tissu. Elle glisse doucement à terre dans un léger bruit. L'archer lui caresse les épaules et l'habit retombe doucement au niveau de ses coudes dévoilant son torse imberbe. Les mains tremblantes, le cuisinier écarte doucement la tenue rituelle et le fait glisser le long de son corps diaphane.

Et le kimono tombe à terre le laissant nu devant son amour.

**Légende**

Il y a des légendes étranges qui trouvent leurs origines de récits antiques.

Et son grand-père lui en avait compté certaines.

Sa préférée restait celle concernant une fleur.

On dit que celui qui trouvera cette variété touchera la personne aimée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Et qu'il emprisonnerait ainsi son âme pour le restant de ses jours.

Doméki n'avait jamais cherché cette fleur. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il tomba dessus par pur hasard lors d'une mission. Mais bien qu'il la reconnut, il ne la prit pas.

Car il n'avait besoin de personne pour se faire aimer de Watanuki.

**Mémoire**

Doméki était quelqu'un qui possédait une mémoire hors du commun.

Ainsi il se souvint très facilement le numéro de casier à chaussure de Watanuki et se fit un plaisir de venir l'embêter de temps à autre. Il n'ignora pas que Watanuki faisait les courses le samedi et pu ainsi se présenter devant lui, ce qui ne cessait d'énerver le médium qui finissait par le faire porter ses courses pour la peine. Et il s'amusa à accumuler les informations sur le médium.

Donc Doméki se demandait comment il avait pu être stupide au point d'oublier leur anniversaire en tant que couple.

**Négociation**

- Demain tu n'auras aucun bentô !

Doméki s'arrêta net à cette soudaine exclamation du médium, qu'il considérait comme une attaque grave de la part du cuisinier peut-être même mortelle. Il lui lança un regard significatif auquel Watanuki répondit par un regard encore plus significatif. Doméki poussa un soupir de résignation et lâcha :

- Ok, on va au cinéma…

Watanuki qui répondit par un sourire heureux, il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger sautillant vers la chambre.

Et Doméki avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir négocier correctement avec son petit-ami avec ce genre d'arguments.

**Orage**

L'orage éclata au-dessus de lui.

La pluie tomba soudainement accompagnée par un grondement sinistre. Il resserra doucement ses bras autour de son corps frêle avec un triste sourire. Bientôt il se mettrait à grelotter de froid s'il continuait à attendre ainsi. Déjà les premiers frissons lui parcouraient le dos. Puis soudain la pluie ne tombait plus, il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y voir un parapluie, il jeta un coup d'œil à son propriétaire. Doméki soupirait le traitant d'imbécile avant de le prendre par la main et l'entraîner dans le temple.

Et soudain l'orage lui paraissait bien loin.

**Peur**

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une détresse immense et pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui était en danger, quel sentiment étrange et effrayant par son intensité. Sentir comme si on allait perdre la chose la plus importante dans son monde sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher. Et il pouvait seulement crier le plus fort possible les larmes aux yeux et tendre une main désespérée qui ne rattraperait personne. Et surtout pas lui.

Doméki basculait dans le vide entraîné par un esprit qu'il ne pouvait voir et Watanuki ne pouvait rien.

Sauf le regarder tomber dans une terreur plus que déchirante.

**Question**

- En fait j'ai un ami qui se demandait…

Et rien qu'en entendant le début de cette phrase Doméki eut un sourire moqueur qui irrita immédiatement le médium qui fit une moue boudeuse.

- Si tu as quelque chose à demander n'utilise pas ce genre de prétextes, déclara tranquillement l'archer.

Watanuki fronça les sourcils puis lâcha :

- Bien, je suis amoureux d'un sombre imbécile qui passe son temps à m'énerver. A ton avis est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

Doméki eut un autre sourire mais tendre cette fois et il l'embrassa puis murmura :

- Arrêtes de poser des questions stupides…

**Ruse **

Savez-vous le nombre de stratagèmes idiots que l'on peut monter par amour ?

Si vous ne l'ignorez, adressez-vous à Watanuki là bas. Il vous hurlera dessus affirmant qu'il n'est absolument

pas amoureux de l'archer Puis, il reprendra sa recherche de ruses pour amadouer le même archer. Il avait déjà essayé la boîte de bentô en forme de cœur, le petit mot dans son casier et d'autres petites attentions. Doméki ne les perçut que comme des signes d'extravagances. Mais Watanuki ne désespérait pas de se faire comprendre.

Il ignorait que la meilleure des ruses en amour était sans doute la franchise.

**Sourire**

Doméki n'était pas quelqu'un qui éprouvait du bonheur facilement.

C'était le sentiment intime de Watanuki. C'est pourquoi le cuisiner inventa de multiples stratagèmes pour qu'enfin Doméki lui sourie réellement. Il multiplia ses pitreries incessantes. Il devança ses envies culinaires. Il assista à toutes ses séances d'entraînement. Mais Doméki ne lui souriait pas. Cependant, pas démoralisé pour autant, Watanuki persévérait. Et encore là, en s'endormant, il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait faire. L'archer déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son amant.

Il s'accorda un doux sourire.

Parce que contrairement à ce que pensait Watanuki, il était heureux avec lui.

**Tante**

Il y a des choses que Watanuki avait appris au fil du temps.

La plupart de ces choses concernaient Doméki.

Ainsi en triant leur courrier, il tomba sur une carte envoyée par Mlle Koneo. Il apprit de l'archer que c'était sa tante, alors lui qui n'avait plus de famille, proposa de l'inviter chez eux malgré ses protestations. Il apprit de cette erreur après l'arrivée de cette tante. Elle ne cessa de critiquer sa façon de faire. Et bien plus que cela, elle lui signifiait qu'il ne méritait pas son neveu.

Et cette insinuation, plus que les autres, le blessait profondément.

**Union**

Doméki resserra sa main sur celle du médium.

Comme s'il avait peur de le perdre…

Comme s'il ne fallait pas briser cette union.

Il se sentait las et vide, il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme s'il n'existait plus.

Il ne restait plus que cette main. Il n'existait plus que ça.

Cette main qu'il serrait presque désespérément.

Qui le reliait encore ici.

Sa seule raison de se battre encore.

Mais la main devient froide dans sa paume fermée.

Il se sent partir.

Et il ne peut plus qu'espérer qu'ils se présenteront ensemble devant les portes de l'au-delà.

Unis par leur main.

**Vérité**

« Dis-moi la vérité ! »

Et c'était bien la voix autoritaire de Watanuki qui résonnait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et lui, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre voulait entendre. Sinon, il lui aurait suffi d'accéder à ses désirs. Mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre l'aurait mis dans l'embarras. Alors il resta silencieux. Soudain l'autre cria :

« Arrête de me mentir ! »

Et il éclata en sanglots trop longtemps retenus, d'inquiétude, de fatigue et de peur.

Et Doméki ne pouvait que l'observer impuissant.

Car certaines vérités devaient rester secrètes…

**Western **

Watanuki essaya de ne pas paraître ni septique ni hargneux quand on lui proposa de regarder un Western chez l'archer en compagnie de Yûko et Himawari.

Ainsi la soirée débuta par la projection du film. Le film étant sans doute un des plus grands navets de l'histoire du cinéma, personne ne put résister à boire et se resservir en se disant que voir trouble améliorerait le film. Et finalement, des rires éméchés résonnaient et tout le monde semblait légèrement pompette.

Et dans ses souvenirs troubles, le cuisinier se souvenait encore du goût âpre de l'alcool sur les lèvres de Doméki.

**Xipho** (petit poisson du Mexique) 

Doméki était septique, Watanuki observait avec émerveillement les poissons flottants autour d'eux.

Où qu'ils soient, cet endroit semblait vraiment étrange. Un poisson frôla le cou du médium qui rit doucement. Doméki esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha. Il sent un poisson lui frôler le poignet, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais pas écœurant non plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Watanuki lui fit un doux sourire, l'archer s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que leur souffle s'emmêlent. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Et Doméki ouvrit doucement ses yeux encore ensommeillés, se réveillant totalement.

Dans le bocal, le xipho que lui avait offert Watanuki l'observait.

**Yakuza**

- Tu fais parti des leurs ? » interrogea vivement le médium posant brutalement sa tasse de café sur la table.

Doméki posa un regard insondable sur sa personne avant de répondre nonchalamment

- D'une certaine façon.

Watanuki posa alors à la fois un regard inquiet et colérique sur l'archer.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Doméki lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de se lever de la table du café et s'aventurer dehors.

Il ne voulait pas d'une scène inutile.

Et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour le sauver qui les avait rejoint.

Car l'autre se serait senti coupable.

**Zéphyr**

Ses cheveux noirs et raides s'agitent lentement sous le vent.

Il frissonne d'anticipation, un rire nerveux le parcourant.

Le vent est doux et léger, presque irréel,

Comme ses yeux qui l'observe sont décidés.

Il avoue du bout des lèvres,

La confession atteint ses oreilles,

Et le silence se prolonge,

Tous les deux timides le rallongent.

S'en suit une discussion pleine de non sens,

Pour ne pas dévoiler ce que l'on pense,

S'en suit la vérité,

Pas toujours bien exprimé.

Et finalement ne trouvant plus rien à dire,

L'union secrète commence,

Seule témoin de son existence,

Un vent léger appelé zéphyr.

**Fin du thème : alphabet**

L'auteur (levant le bras en signe de victoire ) :

- Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ! Ça m'a pris énormément de temps et de concentration mais enfin j'y suis arrivé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que…

Watanuki (pousse l'auteur sur le côté) :

- Je tiens à porter plainte !

L'auteur (toujours à terre) :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Watanuki (ignorant l'auteur) :

- Je trouve qu'il est inconcevable, voir complètement débile de dire que Doméki pourrait devenir Yakuza ! Voyons soyons réalistes si ce mec devenait Yakuza alors moi je pourrai devenir femme a foyer !

Doméki (septique) :

- Et depuis quand tu prends ma défense ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je ne te défends pas ! Je dissuade juste ces pauvres gens qui pensent que tu es quelqu'un de téméraire alors que c'est absolument faux.

L'auteur (mettant son grain de sel) :

- Oui mais d'un côté tu es déjà un peu femme au foyer alors ton hypothèse ne tient pas.

Watanuki (criant) :

- Comme ça « déjà un peu comme une femme au foyer » ?

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Oui, disons que tes dispositions pour les tâches ménagères sont… aberrantes ?

Watanuki (attrapant Doméki par le col) :

- Tu insinues que je suis féminine ?

Doméki (secoué dans tout les sens) :

- Non… Je le penses réellement.

Watanuki (sort de la pièce en hurlant) :

- Bande de tarés !

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Bon une petite review ?


End file.
